Deadly Lust, Perfect Trust
by littlen00bgyn
Summary: AU. Young barista Carlisle is startled by the beautiful boy who walks into his cafe.
1. Chapter 1

Carlisle was working late in the cafe as usual, if it meant he was able to get a bit extra he would, otherwise no. But this late afternoon it was different, it was raining heavily outside and he noticed quite a lot of new faces coming into the already busy cafe. Carlisle had earned a nickname from his boss and co-workers whom he'd kill if he ever got the chance.

"Ol' Frosty!" One just called out, wanting Carlisle's attention. He frowned and went over to help the annoying man, "Yes Aro? Or should I call you pedo." He spat.

Edward was just closing up shop and getting ready to head home. It had been a long day, even by his standards, and he couldn't wait to take a long, hot bath. That was, if he could even muster the energy to walk all the way home... He'd never gone in for automobiles, preferring the certainty of his own two feet and how it was more environmentally sound, besides.

There's a coffee shop on the way home,' he remembered. 'Maybe I can get something nice and warm to drink and perk myself up?' The thought cheered him somewhat, and he headed with a bit of renewed energy to the coffee shop.

Carlisle sighed a little, whacked Aro for wasting his time and went around the tables collecting up dishes and what not. He took them back into the kitchen and took his place back behind the counter.

"Hi thar Carly, nice weather we're having, did you bring the lovely weather to town?" Aro mocked.

Carlisle frowned and pushed Aro none too lightly in the arm. "Shut up, skunk face." He growled, frowning at the other man.

Not two steps out of the shop and Edward realised that it was raining. It wasn't so much that he minded getting wet, but the torrent seemed to weigh him down. 'I'd better go back for my umbrella,' he thought. It didn't take him long to fish his key out of his pocket and turn the lock. He rescued his umbrella and was on his way again. He pressed the lever, watching with childlike glee as the bronze monstrosity unfolded to protect its owner from the rain. He reached the coffee shop in short order. 'It's still open,' he noticed. 'Surprising.' He walked inside, shaking the rain off his umbrella before closing it... and stopped in his tracks when he noticed the beautiful blond woman behind the counter

"Oh my god, sexy boy alert, and he's a foxy one at that too~" Aro chimed in Carlisle's ear.

The blond pushed Aro away with a frown. "Go do your own job of scrubbing the tables." Carlisle frowned, getting annoyed with the man and his constant irritating remarks

Edward regained his composure slowly as he noticed the dark-haired man whispering in the blond's ear. He frowned slightly. 'Don't tell me this gorgeous creature already has a boyfriend?' he thought with some disappointment. He had half a mind to turn around and leave, but then remembered that he was cold and tired and wanted something to drink. Approaching the counter, he scanned the menu for chai tea, one of his favorite beverages.

"One moment, I need to deal with a forever going issue." Carlisle said politely to the customer standing in front of him. "Aro I swear I will ring your neck if you don't go away or I will tell the manager!" Carlisle threated in a hush voice, although it was loud enough for the customer to hear.

"Ohhh scary Carly, don't hurt me Carly... oh gods, don't tell Marcus on me." He whined pathetically and disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about him, he's as useless as a concrete poll, was that one chai tea?" Carlisle asked softly. He couldn't remember if he'd heard the order but chai tea was one of the most popular beverages so he took a guess.

Edward's sapphire eyes widened. "That would be lovely, thank you," he murmured, his voice slightly higher than usual from nerves.

"Then... that man... is not your boyfriend?" he asked boldly, flushing.

"You've got to be joking, he's a disgusting pedophile." Carlisle made a disgusted face and went to make the chai tea. The blond felt like taking a break and this would be the right person to take it with.

"I'm certain I would be joking if I'd been in town long enough to get to know him," called Edward, slightly miffed. "I've only been here for about a week."

Carlisle nodded, it was a couple minutes before he had the chai tea ready, "Three eighty please." Carlisle said quietly, and gestured to a younger boy named Seth to take his shift as Carlisle wanted a break. "You sure you can manage the till if I take a break?" Only to receive a nod in return. "You don't mind if I join you?" He asked softly.

"Not at all," said Edward generously, forking over the cash. "Keep the change," he told the young boy, wanting to make a good impression on the foxy "Carly."

Carlisle nodded, but put it into a charity box and he decided that the table in the corner next to the window was perfect.

Edward followed the blond to the table, where he took off his long black trench coat and hung it on the back of the chair, along with his hot bronze mess of an umbrella. He perched delicately on the seat and crossed his legs, sipping his tea while gazing at the tall, gorgeous creature before him.

"You said you just moved here?" Carlisle asked, resting one leg over the other, studying the other's features secretly.

"I did," Edward replied. "Directly from college back in... it doesn't matter. How long have you lived here?"

"In the town for a while, in my apartment... a couple of years."

Edward nodded thoughtfully. An introduction seemed appropriate now. "My name is Edward Masen," he stated, with some small amount of pride. "Of the Bel Aire Masens. We... well, we raise flowers. What's your name?"

Carlisle smiled some. "A florist I see, I'm guessing you studied botany?" He asked. "My name is Carlisle Cullen." He replied, although it wasn't as proud as Edward's, he could see quite a bit of potential.

Edward had to work not to wrinkle his nose. "No, science has never been interesting to me," he said flatly. "I studied counseling and personal development."

Carlisle nodded some, "Hmm my Major is in science, and although how I got into a coffee shop I have no clue." The blond replied, closing his eyes.

Edward smiled a bit dreamily, enjoying the strange lilt in Carlisle's voice. "Have to pay the bills somehow," he said. "I own the flower shop up the road from here. I got a rather good bargain on it, come to think of it. Which science are you majoring in?"

"Hmm, Chemistry, Biology and I took Botany as an extra. Hmm very true, although I got a scholarship for one year. But that was a while ago," Carlisle added.

An academic scholarship? Edward's eyebrows raised; he was undeniably impressed. "Brains and beauty," he murmured, half to himself. Then, in a normal tone, "And how long has... the older man been working here? The one whom I mistook for your boyfriend?"

"Aro? Quite some time, but like I said, he's as useless as a concrete poll." Carlisle replied and wrinkled his nose at the thought of having someone disgusting as Aro as his boyfriend, he couldn't help but admit that the one in front of him was a very curious thing.

Edward laughed. He liked this Carlisle; he was sassy. "The owner must like him for some reason if he's been working here for so long. Though I must say, you're a lot easier on the eyes."

"They're friends, that's why, and Marcus is waiting for Aro to screw up once more and he's fired." Carlisle replied and blushed some, he wasn't use to compliments. Noticing Carlisle's blush, Edward's smile grew. She was so adorable. Probably a little older... Smarter, certainly. 'Hmm...' he thought, calculating his chances. Just as he was reaching a definite conclusion, his cell phone rang, blasting Jeffree Star's "Bitch Please.". Now it was Edward's turn to blush. "Damn it," he cursed, taking the phone out of his pocket and looking at the caller ID. "She reprogrammed my ring tone again!" Flipping the phone open, he snapped "Fuck off, Jane."

"I am so sorry about that," he said, face redder than before. "My roommate keeps reprogramming my ring tone. She apparently wants the whole world to think I'm gay."

Carlisle looked up at the clock. "Geez I might as well end my shift now, todays been such a long day." The blond groaned a little and closed his eyes, he'd noticed that Edward was grinning, noting that he was happy that he'd made him blush was the most likely answer. "Poor thing, Aro does that to me all the time."

"Programs your ring tone?" Edward was slightly confused

"Nope, tells the whole world I'm gay and nerdy." Carlisle shook his head. "Honestly he's a pest; thank goodness he's not in the same apartment building as me."

Edward smiled, slightly cheered. The smile faded quickly as his phone started "singing" again. Annoyed, Edward quickly flipped it open and then closed again. "For the record, I don't think there's anything wrong with being gay. He's probably just upset that you won't go out with him. I know that's the case with my roommate. Which apartment do you live in?" he asked.

"He's got a boyfriend, he just likes to annoy me because he loves having me react, although he doesn't know how I'll react, I just live in the one next to cafe here." Carlisle replied, closing his eyes.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" asked Edward candidly. He couldn't help himself- if this beautiful Carly was already taken, he might as well know now. His phone chose that moment to ring again. "Hold that thought," he said, answering the phone: "For the last time, I am not going to get you tampons. There's a twenty on the bureau- get them yourself!"

Highly embarrassed, Edward flipped his phone closed and attempted to look Carlisle in the eye. "You were saying?"

Carlisle blushed some but shook his head. "No I don't." Carlisle replied, watching Edward carefully.

"She calls me every month at the most inconvenient time possible. It could be one of two things, and I'm going with the lesser of two evils; I really don't need to be set up with one of her friends. Though of course, I'm surprised that she even has friends," Edward babbled, feeling that he should explain himself.

Carlisle nodded fair enough. "So where do you live, if you don't mind me asking?"

"This building," said Edward, pointing to the apartment. "Fourth floor, room C."

"I'm room D, same floor, how strange." Carlisle replied and looked at the boy in front of him.

"We're neighbors." Edward could have impaled himself on his umbrella for such an obvious statement, but he was too dumbstruck to think of much else to say. "Let's walk home together, then."

"Sounds good, although I get the feeling tomorrow afternoon Aro will make some terrible jokes." He sighed and looked at the other.

Edward shook his head. "I don't care what he thinks." He stood and picked his umbrella up from the back of his chair, then laid it on the table for a moment while he put his trench coat back on. "Do you have an umbrella of your own, or should I share?" he asked with uncharacteristic concern.

"I have a jacket with a hood on it, won't be a moment." Carlisle went to collect his jacket and went to collect his day's pay, before returning to the lovely boy.

Edward was surprised to note that Carlisle's jacket had a similar style to his own; his had a removable hood, which he'd taken off to show off his lustrous bronze hair. His hair was that color due to a strange genetic mutation, of which he was quite proud.

"Shall we?" he asked Carlisle, offering his hand.

Carlisle blushed and smiled a little, taking the Adonis's hand in his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As you can probably tell by now, this version of Carlisle is significantly younger than the Carlisle you're familiar with. At this point, both men are very carefree and possibly still human (I haven't decided yet!) But don't worry. I know you probably came here for some hot vampire loving, and you'll get your wish later on down the line. In fact, if you have any ideas you'd like to share, you might even get to write it with me, or submit a chapter of your own if you feel up to it!**

 **If you're not enjoying the story, that's okay, too! I'm just grateful to have any sort of readership at all, really. I do accept spitefics and sporks in my inbox, without any hard feelings. Well, without further ado, here's the second chapter!**

Edward walked at a slower pace than he normally would, enjoying the blond's company. He knew that once he stepped foot in his apartment door, he'd catch hell from his roommate, but it was completely worth it for these few moments.

"What's your life's dream?" he asked randomly. "It can't possibly be working in a coffee shop, not with a degree in science."

"I don't know, whatever kind of job I can get, probably studying plants or weather patterns, both highly paid jobs," Carlisle replied and started off towards the elevator.

Edward smiled affectionately, finding this focus on money strangely endearing. He let go of Carlisle's hand and went for the stairs. "I'll race you," he challenged.

Carlisle blushed and rolled his eyes, but nodded. "If you insist." Carlisle got into the elevator and pressed the button for level four.

Challenge accepted. Perfect. Edward wasted no time in running up the spiral staircase, picking up the hem of his trench coat so it wouldn't trip him. He'd never beat this elevator yet, but then, it had been awhile since anyone had accepted his challenge to try.

Carlisle had reached the right floor and walked over to his door to his room; he leaned against the door and waited for the Adonis.

Panting and flushed after running up four flights of twisting stairs, it took Edward at least another two minutes to reach the spot where Carlisle was waiting. He'd taken his cloak off and was carrying it on his arm, using the umbrella as a cane. "When... did you... get here?" he panted.

"A couple minutes back." He said softly. "Do you want to come in for a drink?" He asked softly, resting his hand on the tired Edward's shoulder.

Edward gave a weak, though grateful, smile. "That would be nice," he said. "I don't feel up to facing Jane at the moment." He leaned into Carlisle's slim body, enjoying the green apple and chemical-lemon smell she seemed to emit.

Carlisle patted Edward's shoulder some and unlocked his door. The blond had a nice creamy white, and very on the inside modern apartment. "I hope it's alright." Carlisle said softly.

Edward gazed appreciatively at the interior decor. For a scientist working in a coffee shop, this blond had undeniable style. "It's nice," he said. "My father was an interior decorator. I think he would have approved."

"It's just something I did with the spare of my money from the coffee shop; I did do some apprenticeship during my college days too." Carlisle added with a weak smile. "Coffee or tea?"

'Hmm,' thought Edward. 'I think I may have misinterpreted her offer of a "drink." '

"Tea will be fine," he sighed. 'I'll just have to go out and get some amaretto tomorrow before work,' he thought. Through his slight disappointment, though, he couldn't deny that he was happy to have been invited into Carlisle's home.

"Or, would you like some wine?" Carlisle asked, noticing the disappointment on the lovely boy's face.

"Thank you," said Edward gratefully. While he wasn't exactly an alcoholic, he never wanted to be at home without some form of alcohol in his system. It made his roommate so much easier to bear. Besides, they got along better when he was drunk because he was more likely to let her do stupid things like buy him obnoxiously pink umbrellas and program his ringtone to embarrassingly gay songs.

Then Edward realised he'd never put down his trench coat or the umbrella in question. He did so now, folding the coat and placing it and the umbrella neatly by the door, then taking a seat.

Carlisle smiled. "I have a few bottles, they're over here... it's a built in wine rack to the breakfast bar." He said softly, "on the left side... I'll let you choose." He whispered.

Edward rose and glided over to the wine rack. His fingers skimmed the bottles till he picked out one at random. He turned slowly, careful not to drop it. "Where do you keep your wine glasses?" he asked.

Carlisle moved over to a cupboard above the sink. "Just here." He replied softly and pulled out two glasses. "So what's this Jane woman gonna say when you go back to your flat?" He asked and took a seat on a plush light blue couch.

"I don't know, and I'd rather be completely inebriated when I find out," he said, sitting next to Carlisle and daringly putting his head on 'her' shoulder. Carlisle poured Edward a glass of red wine and himself, deciding to snuggle down with his nice found friend... or soon to be more. Edward sipped his wine appreciatively. He was no connoisseur, but he did enjoy this wine. Suddenly he laughed aloud, remembering a story he'd read last week. The Cask of Amontillado, about how a man's obsession with wine had ultimately led to his downfall

"What's so funny?" Carlisle asked blinking and turned the television, but left it on mute so they could talk freely.

"Oh... I was just thinking about a story I'd read about a man who considered himself an expert in wines. His friend had a vendetta against him for some reason, and used his love of wine to lure him to the basement, where he buried him alive. Forgive me, but it struck me as amusing." Edward drained his glass and stretched out, laying his head in Carlisle's lap, his head pleasantly fuzzy.

"I've heard of that story too, it's a good way of luring someone in, use what they love against them." Carlisle said softly, and gently ran his fingers through Edward's hair. Edward closed his eyes and smiled. This felt good. He nuzzled Carlisle's leg lightly, blushing, wondering if it was appropriate. They'd only just met, and yet... some part of him felt as though he'd known Carlisle for years

"You a light drinker, Edward?" Carlisle asked softly, running his fingers through Edward's hair.

"Not at all," said Edward. "Usually I take much harder drinks than this, but then, I'm usually not so relaxed when I drink."

Carlisle smiled and snuggled down with the Adonis. "It takes me a while to get drunk, but I just drink wine," he replied softly.

"I'll drink anything," Edward confided. "Tequila, amaretto, whiskey, gin. I have a theory that one almost has to be an alcoholic to put up with Jane Billingsworth."

Carlisle smiled and laughed a little. 'I wonder how she'd react if she met me,' Carlisle thought, shaking his head some.

Edward thought the laugh sounded bemused and wondered if Carlisle thought he was an alcoholic. Well, as long as the beauty let him rest here... He stretched again, curling up into a happy little ball. "I feel so relaxed with you, Carlisle," Edward said slowly, taking care not to slur his words.

"So do I, Edward," Carlisle replied, stroking Edward's forehead. He felt that he could relax with Edward, and he was perfect.

Edward beamed. This intelligent, charming creature felt relaxed with him? Now might be the time to make a move. Being careful not to upset Carlisle's hand, Edward stretched up and balanced carefully on his knees. His coordination was usually pretty good, but he was a little self-conscious with Carlisle here. Straightening up, he placed a gentle kiss on Carlisle's slender lips.

The blond's eyes lidded a little and he wrapped his arm around the Adonis and he put his glass on the coffee table, allowing his other arm to wrap around Edward. Edward's eyes started open. Carlisle was hugging him! He usually wasn't one to get excited over such things, but then, it'd been awhile since he'd actually opened up and let someone into his life. And yet here they were, just barely met, and they were making out on her couch. Edward decided to take his late mother's advice and seize the day, putting one leg on either side of Carlisle's, partly to steady himself and partly for the sensual feeling. He kissed Carlisle, more deeply, more passionately, bringing his arms up around the blond's neck. Carlisle gasped and looked up at Edward and jumped a little when he heard a knock at the door and he couldn't help but whine a little, wondering who it was. Edward slid off Carlisle's lap with mingled gratitude and disappointment. Gratitude because he didn't want to get too... excited... with someone he'd just met, and disappointment because this was the first time since freshman year he'd actually kissed a girl.

Carlisle went to answer the door to find a blonde woman he'd never met on the other side. "Can I help you?" he asked quietly, his face a little red.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi there, everyone! I hope you're all enjoying this story—or plotting an amusing spitefic if you're not! Just to warn you, it gets very graphically sexual in this chapter, so if you're uncomfortable with that sort of thing, I strongly suggest you stop reading now.**

Jane Billingsworth smiled sweetly- a little too sweetly. "Just came to borrow your sugar," she said in a saccharin tone matching her dangerous smile. "My roommate hasn't come home yet, so I thought Edward might have gotten drunk again and come home to the wrong room by mistake."

Edward gritted his teeth. _Not her! Not now, for gods' sakes!_

"I'm here," he said quietly, restraining himself from taking a good swing at his roommate with the stupid pink umbrella she'd bought him the last time he'd gotten hammered. "And I told you to get whatever you need somewhere else. Goodnight, Jane."

Carlisle blinked and stroked Edward's arm. "You can borrow Edward; I need to take a shower," Carlisle replied softly, and blushed some more. Edward looked at Carlisle with mutinous eyes. Damn women and their female solidarity!

"Make it a cold one, sweetie," said Jane in that annoying sugary voice of hers.

"I don't do cold showers, I do hot steamy showers with vanilla essence; you can come back round, Edward, and we can watch a movie and have some pizza?" Carlisle suggested, frowning a little at Jane.

Edward turned his head toward Carlisle. Was she trying to turn him on? Did she even think she needed to try? "This won't take long," he promised.

Carlisle nodded and smiled at Edward. "It's alright, I need to wash my hair, and the smell of coffee gets annoying." The blond wandered into the bathroom, stripped and got into the shower once he'd lit some vanilla and gasped softly at the hot water.

"What exactly do you want, Jane?" asked Edward, in as neutral a tone as he could manage.

"I'm out of batteries," she murmured, putting her arm on Edward's waist in a way she must have thought was sensual. "I thought you could help me out."

"Well, I left you some money. Why not just go out and buy some?"

Jane laughed. "Is it possible for someone to be as naive as you?" she asked.

Edward took Jane by the elbow and went into the hall with her. "Why bother me for batteries, of all th- Oh, sweet laburnum." With a start, Edward realised what Jane must have meant. "Absolutely not!" he snarled.

"So you are gay! I knew it!" Jane exclaimed triumphantly.

"Why don't you yell a little louder? I don't think Jasper in 1C heard you."

"Oh, he's perfect for you," chattered Jane, ignoring Edward's outburst.

"What do you mean, 'he'?" Edward was confused.

"Duh, your little friend in the steamy vanilla shower, of course. God, you're naive."

"What the hell are you talking about? That beautiful woman?"

"If you think he's a woman, you need glasses in a big way."

"You don't believe that your sexy Carly is a man?"

"No, I don't. Now please. Leave. Find someone else to power your vibrator."

"He's taking a shower. Why don't you see for yourself?"

Edward snapped. "Leave! Now!" He went back inside and slammed the door in his roommate's face. Sighing wearily, Edward made his way to Carlisle's bathroom, following the sound of the showerhead. "I am so sorry about her," he apologized as he got to the door. "May I come in? Perhaps help you wash your back?" He flushed slightly at his own boldness, but he couldn't help himself. The one glass of wine, plus Jane's obnoxiousness, had loosened his inhibitions.

Carlisle blushed from in the shower. "S-Sure, if that's what you wish to do." He replied softly, and put strawberry shampoo and conditioner in his hair, rubbing it in. Edward put his hand on the knob, turned quietly, and let himself in. He didn't take off his clothes; the humidity didn't bother him very much. At least the air was moist. He slipped off his shoes and walked to the shower in stocking feet, drew back the curtain, and...

 _*GASP*_

He backed away slowly; blue eyes wide, a hand over his mouth. "I... don't believe it."

Carlisle blinked looking at Edward, his head cocked a little to the side. "Don't believe what?"

Edward took a moment to collect his wits, and then said, "First, I don't believe that Jane was actually correct about something. Second... you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen."

Carlisle blushed and looked at Edward still a little confused by her actions. "Did you think I was a woman?" he asked quietly.

After half a second of deliberation, Edward decided that the best course of action was the truth. "Yes," he said, just as softly. "But it doesn't matter to me if you're a man, a woman, or neither. You're beautiful."

Carlisle blushed more and started to rinse his hair from conditioner. "T-Thanks," he said. "Don't worry... I am bisexual, although having a gorgeous neighbor might turn me fully gay." Carlisle said quietly, his face redder than ever.

"If I don't, my roommate will," Edward remarked dryly. "Every time she remarks on my sexuality, I inform her that it's her fault." Edward shuddered. "It doesn't stop her from hitting on me constantly, though. I much prefer you. Not only are you far easier on the eyes, you're more intelligent, cultured, discreet... Classy. And I couldn't help but notice your hair... so, so lustrous. I like that in a man."

Carlisle blushed and stepped out of the shower and walked towards the Adonis. "And now it's wet." He replied, running a hand through Edward's hair.

Edward's breath hitched in his throat as he looked up at Carlisle's perfect face, his eyes tracing the high cheekbones and large, deep amber eyes. He tilted his head into Carlisle's hand, smiling. "Were you quite done with your shower, or may I still join in?" he queried

"You can join in if that's what you want, Edward~" he murmured with a purr, his body felt relaxed with the smell of vanilla and also because of the hot shower... and he didn't seem to mind he was naked in front of Edward, although then again he'd never been naked in front of anyone.

In answer, the Adonis slowly stripped off his long-sleeved bronze shirt and black slacks, revealing a taste for women's underwear: Under his clothes, he was wearing a pale gray corset with green trim and matching panties. He blushed, wondering if Carlisle would mind his eccentric garb.

"Mm, different, I like it," he murmured with a blush, nuzzling up close to the Adonis. Edward smiled, pressing his body against Carlisle's and nuzzling into his chest. Carlisle let Edward hold him as he melted against the other, his face red and his body well heated and responding in some various ways.

"You seem excited," murmured Edward, finally breaking out of the hug and stepping under the hot spray, letting it cascade over him, making his decorative underwear shimmer and glisten, his hair dripping.

Carlisle followed him and nuzzled against him. "I can't blame myself, I have a sexy neighbor in my shower and not to mention you're the first person to take interest in me... but I'm also relaxed very much," he whispered.

"The first? I find that difficult to believe." Edward turned, looking over his shoulder at Carlisle as he shampooed his hair.

"Don't find it difficult, usually I'm too caught up in work or what used to be studies... but also I didn't like anyone... you're the first," he whispered, draping himself over the Adonis.

Edward arched an eyebrow, but it went unnoticed due to the bronze fringe in his eyes. "I still can't believe that I'm the first person who's ever taken an interest in you," he insisted. "Just... look at you. Your beauty, your grace." He smiled lasciviously. "Your hips. I do love your figure." He ran the back of his hand along Carlisle's left hip, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation of Carlisle's skin on his. Carlisle gasped a little and blushed, resting his hand on Edward's hand.

"Your voice is so very soothing." Carlisle whispered, leaning against the Adonis a little more. Edward smiled affectionately and leaned against the shower wall, letting the hot water hit his face, flushing when he thought of other warm things that might be hitting his face soon. He stroked Carlisle's hip absentmindedly, letting his fingers glide over the curves. Carlisle nuzzled his neck, keeping his head on Edward's shoulder blowing on his neck. Edward shivered at the feel of the cool air on his neck, contrasting with the hot water hitting his face. He kissed Carlisle's forehead and moved his hand onto the blond man's posterior, kneading the cheek with his fingers. Carlisle gasped and moaned softly at the touch and the feeling, it was something he'd never felt before and it felt strange but rather nice, his eyes settled on Edward's face.

"You sound rather happy," Edward remarked, sapphire eyes meeting deep amber.

"It's something different... something I'm definitely not used to." Carlisle murmured, looking at the Adonis lovingly.

Edward smiled deviously, bringing his other hand to Carlisle's other cheek, massaging both simultaneously. "Is that better?" he asked, somewhat rhetorically. Carlisle's face went red and he moaned some and rested himself against Edward, panting a little.

"What was that, dear?" asked Edward, his voice lilting in delight at the older man's lack of experience.

"You're making my body melt with delight... and you're the best thing to lean against," he panted out.

Edward purred happily and gave Carlisle's rump a little spank. "You're delightful!" he exclaimed. The blond couldn't help but squeal some and blushed even more, and clung onto the Adonis. Edward moaned quietly. He hadn't expected Carlisle to be into light S&M, but then, he hadn't expected himself to be into it either. He gently pushed Carlisle off of him so he could remove his panties. Doing so, he tossed them out of the shower unceremoniously. He was quite excited.

Carlisle's face was bright red, "Will it hurt?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know," said Edward honestly. "It's humid, and water this hot should have relaxed you enough that the pain will be minimal. I don't think we'll need lubricant this time."

Carlisle nodded and moved back to latch onto the bronze haired male, his face still red. Edward stroked Carlisle's long blond hair, enjoying the silky wet threads against his hands. Carlisle looked at him innocently, his face bright red. Edward beamed. Carlisle was so pretty with his face so red. Edward just wanted to hold him and keep him forever. He settled for continuing to run his hands through the man's long, silken hair, gathering it in his hands and letting it fall. "You happy there?" he asked softly and snuggled up closer to the man.

"I am," Edward responded. "And you?"

"Content." Carlisle whispered, nuzzling the Adonis lovingly.

"Well then... lean up against the shower wall and spread your legs," Edward instructed, pulse racing. He could barely believe that they were about to do this after just a few hours having known each other. Carlisle blushed and did as he was told. He could just tell that Edward, the one he'd met a couple of hours ago was the one. Edward placed his eager hands on Carlisle's hips, partly to claim the man and partly to steady himself. "You should relax," he advised. After a moment, he gently started to knead Carlisle's rump again, letting his hands roam this time. Carlisle's body slowly started to relax and couldn't help moaning. The moans were music to Edward's ears. He closed his eyes, held a finger up to the water, and then slid it inside Carlisle. "Is that alright?" he whispered.

Carlisle groaned, just getting used to the finger. "Hng, I'll get used to it," he replied. The finger weaved in and out a few times while its fellows gently touched Carlisle's balls, stimulating him.

"You'll have to" was Edward's simple reply. Carlisle moaned more and gasped, "Hng, another one, please?" he asked, his face reddening.

"As you wish," said Edward, pressing in another finger lubricated from the showerhead.

The blond let out a long low moan and spread his legs a little wider for Edward: "Oh gods."

Edward moaned in echo, and he could feel himself getting more excited, throbbing, begging for release. Without further thought, and with a sort of animalistic pleasure, Edward removed his fingers and plunged in. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. So hot, so tight, and Edward had to restrain himself from exploding on the spot. He sheathed himself, pausing to let Carlisle get used to the sensation.

Carlisle moaned very loudly, his eyes lidding in pleasure as he clawed at the wall. "O-Oh my g-gods, Edward." He whispered in a moan, he wriggled a little and pushed back against the Adonis.

"Yes, Carlisle? How do you want it?" asked Edward, his tone edging on vicious. The blond whimpered at Edward tone and his body shook a little, as he couldn't cope with terribly vicious people.

Edward sensed Carlisle's discomfort and reined himself in a little. "Carlisle," he said his tone gentler now. "How do you want it?"

Carlisle nodded, looking back at the Adonis. "Please." He gasped. Edward wasn't sure if Carlisle had confirmed that he wanted it rough, but decided not to ask again. He took the taller man, gently at first, then progressively harder, hands on his hips, marking Carlisle as his own. Carlisle moaned happily and pushed his hips back against the Adonis more, the hot shower making him more relaxed.

"Carly..." Edward trailed off, lost in pleasure, unconsciously letting his body set the rhythm... and thus going much harder than he'd planned. Carlisle squealed as his prostate was struck and he closed his eyes. Edward grinned. Jackpot. He drove himself in, rubbing his head against Carlisle's soft spot before pulling back, nearly all the way out. Carlisle screamed and moaned in pleasure, pushing his hips back at Edward. Edward pushed forward violently in return, crying out Carlisle's name. He was delirious. He couldn't believe this was happening. Only a few hours ago he'd been a florist with a useless counseling degree, cold and hungry and wet... and now... he was certainly wet, but he felt warm and full. He believed he'd met the love of his life. This fantastic creature. Losing himself in passion, he slammed into Carlisle over and over again until he burst. Carlisle moaned loudly as he released heavily on the shower wall, his body quivering. Edward held tightly to Carlisle, warm body pressed against warm body. He didn't want to let Carlisle go. He certainly didn't want to go back to his apartment with his bitchy roommate. He just wanted this moment to last forever. He pulled out and sank to the wet floor, his knees giving out. He reached for the knob and turned the water off before completely collapsing. Carlisle panted heavily getting comfortable in Edward's lap, looking back at the other. His own face was very red although his body was still trembling in pleasure aftershocks.

Edward ran his hands up and down Carlisle's arms. "You're shivering," he noticed, misinterpreting the trembling.

Carlisle carefully turned around in Edward's lap so he was facing him and shock his head. "Pleasure shocks," he whispered, blushing a little and rested his head on Edward's shoulder. Edward leaned his face onto Carlisle's head, kissing him. His first time, and it had been absolutely perfect. He wrapped his arms around Carlisle, cuddling him.

Carlisle's body completely relaxed in Edward's hold and he smiled. "So what kind of pizza and movie should we get?"

Edward gave a mischievous smile. "Leave it to me," he said, standing up quickly and dashing out of the shower, still naked. He dug his cell phone out of his trench coat pocket in the living room and speed-dialed the local adult video store, then the pizza parlor. Carlisle carefully got up and toweled himself dry and wrapped a towel around his waist and passed Edward in the open lounge and kitchen and went into his bedroom to get a Queen sized fake mink blanket. He'd wrapped it around his shoulders and smiled at the Adonis. Once the ordering was done, Edward stretched out naked on the couch. At the moment, he didn't feel like putting his underwear back on.

Carlisle came to join him, although he still had towel around his waist. "Would you like to share the blanket naked with me?"

"Now who would I be to refuse such a gracious offer?" purred Edward, drawing his legs elegantly inward. Carlisle dropped the towel and joined Edward and snuggled close so they both could share the towel.

Edward closed his eyes. "Our dinner and a movie should be here in about ten minutes," he murmured, relaxing into Carlisle's body.

Carlisle put a finger to his own lips, thinking. "That only leaves time for what Aro kept going on about... blowjobs? Hand jobs? Sixty-niner? In my case making out," he replied innocently, as he spread Edward's legs and lay in between them. Edward gasped, reddening. A thrill of sexual anticipation ran through his body and he could feel the fire building up in his belly again. He wasn't exactly sure what Carlisle was going to do, but something told him it would feel amazing.

Carlisle blushed and nuzzled Edward innocently. "What is a blowjob?" he asked innocently.

Edward opened his mouth, and then closed it. He honestly had no idea. "Ask... ask Aro," he stuttered. Carlisle blushed and shook his head. He carefully lowered himself under the blanket and slowly started to lick Edward's manhood. Edward's mouth opened again, but nothing came out except a strangled gasp. That did feel good!

Carlisle's face went bright red, and Edward wouldn't be able to see it. He carefully licked the tip before taking the tip in his mouth and sucking it gently.

"Carlisle," whispered Edward. It felt... better than good. It felt amazing. He tried to relax and ignore the tensing of his muscles, tried to force himself not to buck into Carlisle's mouth. He was... mostly... successful. The blond sucked at the head gently before he slowly started taking Edward into his mouth, and he kept sucking gently.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Edward came out of his good mood quickly, frowning. There was no way that had been ten minutes. "Will you get that, or shall I? It's our food and movie," he stated.

Carlisle blushed. "You have a coming on erection," he whispered, getting up and wrapping the towel around his waist, he opened the door.

Edward smiled fondly and curled up on the couch again, watching Carlisle adoringly.

Mike Newton stared disbelievingly at the shirtless blond before him, and even saw past him to the bronze-haired naked man on the couch. "Um... here's your pizza!" he practically shouted before dropping the pizza and dashing off into the night. He had in no way signed up for this.

Carlisle blushed and smiled back at his boyfriend. Carlisle's face went bright red and he picked up the pizza, wondering why the guy didn't want to be paid. He shut the door and went back over to Edward, putting the pizza on the coffee table in front of him before moving back under the blanket to where he was before. Edward snuggled back up to Carlisle easily, more interested in the warm body next to him than getting fed.

Meanwhile, a couple blocks away, Mike just realised he'd forgotten to get the money from the pretty men to whom he'd delivered the pizza. "N'awwww..." he complained. "I'm not going back there! Those weird men scare me!" He sat down with a pout on his face, wondering what to do now. Then an idea occurred to him. "Wait..." he thought aloud. "I heard the video store got an order for the same address. I can just ask them to get the money for me!"


	4. Chapter 4

Carlisle took Edward's manhood back into his mouth, sucking at it lovingly, feeling bad he had to leave Edward hard. Edward moaned at the unexpected contact- though he should have known Carlisle would be starting up where they'd left off. He shuddered in pure pleasure, stretching out and wrapping his legs around Carlisle's thin neck. Carlisle took all of Edward into his mouth, sucking lovingly and gently. Edward was impressed when he felt Carlisle's lips close around the beginning of him. He hadn't expected the older man to be able to take in all of him. But then, all room for thought was lost as he exploded in Carlisle's mouth. Carlisle pulled back coughing a little and swallowed with an expression and moved back up to lay in-between the others legs, although he didn't want to take his towel off as he had a feeling the person with the movie would arrive soon. Edward enjoyed the feeling of Carlisle between his legs. Such beauty, such perfection, and it was his. Unbelievable. He reached down and petted the scientist's hair, continually amazed that this amazing creature was with him. Carlisle blushed and curled up against Edward, looking up at his face.

Carlisle curled up closer to Edward, pulling the blankets around them both as the blond started shivering. "C-Can we watch the movie and have our pizza?" He sniffled. Edward nodded in agreement, slipping the movie into the player and settling down on the couch, holding the remote in one hand and a slice of Hawaiian pizza in the other. Carlisle curled up in a ball by himself and had a pizza in his hand.

Edward put the remote down and petted Carlisle gently. "Carlisle, I didn't mean to hurt you with my plan," he said softly. "Where I'm from, hitting on people as revenge is a standard way to get them to stop bothering you."

"My opinion is to just talk to him," Carlisle replied.

"Alright," agreed Edward, reluctantly. "I'll talk to him, but if it yields no results, I'm using my plan as backup."

"I'm talking to him Edward, he's my problem."

Edward could sense that Carlisle wasn't backing down, and nodded after a moment. "Good luck," he said. Carlisle looked down at the pizza, slowly eating it. He felt like he'd just been pushed aside. His heart ached. Edward nibbled at his pizza and stroked Carlisle's hair as the other man ate. Sweet thing, he thought, wondering why Carlisle was still so sad. Carlisle almost choked on his pizza when gay porn came on. Edward smiled, licked his fingers, and brushed Carlisle's hair aside with a hand, then began massaging the man's bony shoulders. "Why so surprised?" he asked. "Aro had said this was gay porn, after all."

"Because I thought he was joking." Carlisle coughed, averting his eyes from his television as he heard a loud knock at the door and a woman named 'Jane' screaming. Edward huffed at the interruption, got up, stalked over to the door, threw it open, and slammed it closed again.

"Edward! Get your sorry ass out here!" Jane screamed. Carlisle shivered a little. Edward opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Still. Completely. Naked. Carlisle's face went bright red as he just realized what Edward had done.

"I want fucking sex! AND YOU'RE FUCKING GONNA HELP!" She yelled in his face.

"Go home," said Edward tartly, "and stop yelling. You're upsetting Carlisle."

"Who cares about little Carlisle, you're gonna screw me!" she yelled, and of course she was rather well drunk. Carlisle whimpered a little.

Edward closed the door so Carlisle wouldn't see what he was about to do, then forcefully backhanded Jane. "Go home," he said. "Sober up. If all else fails, call a male escort company, because I am not having sex with you."

Jane fell to the ground sobbing and wailing. Carlisle's eyes widened as a sex scene started in the porno. Edward sighed. He and Jane were usually pals, of a sort, but she must know how interested he was in Carlisle. He opened the door to his apartment, picked Jane up, carried her in, and poured a glass of seltzer water. "Forgive me," he said softly before walking out, closing the door, and going back to Carlisle's apartment.

"You look cold." Carlisle said softly, his face beet red.

Edward snuggled up to Carlisle, still feeling a little guilty about hitting Jane. He didn't comment on Carlisle's blush or the movie. He went back to rubbing the man's shoulders instead. "I've never seen this one before," he said quietly in Carlisle's ear. "Do you like it?"

Carlisle's face went redder and he snuggled closer to Edward. "Well you can find out," Carlisle replied suggestively. Edward smiled, kissing Carlisle's forehead, then moved his hand down the man's chest, stroking, playing with his nipples. The blond gasped and his own manhood slowly becomes more erect. Edward nuzzled at Carlisle's shoulder affectionately while massaging Carlisle's private spot, stroking from the head to the shaft and down to the balls. Carlisle moaned softly and started to pant like one of the men in the porno. Edward caressed and massaged his lover with varying degrees of pressure, teasing him. Carlisle panted loudly against Edward's neck, his eyes lidding. The sounds turned Edward on and he climbed on top of Carlisle, straddling him, grinding against him. The blond moaned softly and clung onto the Adonis. Edward moaned in reply and ground down harder, slower, needier.

Carlisle whined softly. "E-Enter me." He gasped.

Edward blushed slightly. "Hold on a moment," he murmured, getting off Carlisle and going for the lotion in his coat pocket. When he returned to the couch, he slathered his hands generously in the lotion, rubbed it on himself, and pressed into Carlisle, missionary, as he'd do to a maiden. Carlisle gasped and moaned, finally able to see Edward's face and he groaned at the sounds from the porno. Edward dug his knees into the couch, his hands on Carlisle's hips drawing him closer, pushing in and pulling out. The blond mewled loudly and wrapped his legs around Edward's waist. Edward wrapped his arms around Carlisle and shifted their positions so that they were lengthwise on the couch; he found better purchase this way. He drove deeply into Carlisle, savoring his tightness. The blond moaned and pulled Edward in deeper with his legs. Edward stared deeply into Carlisle's green eyes and pressed their lips together, tenderly. Carlisle kissed back carefully, his body melting underneath Edward's. Edward smiled at Carlisle's endearing sweetness and squeezed his hip. Carlisle squealed against Edward's lips. Pleased at Carlisle's reaction, Edward squeezed again, and then broke the kiss to kneel up, reaching one hand down to stroke at Carlisle's parts. Carlisle squealed and bucked up a bit. Edward repeated the action, enjoying Carlisle's pleasure. He loved making the man squeal. Carlisle mewled and moaned as he started to pre-cum. Edward suddenly pulled out, then nuzzled his head in between Carlisle's thighs and started sucking him off. Carlisle squealed loudly and clutched the couch tightly. Carlisle's screams were music to Edward's ears. He gripped those hips he so loved, digging his nails in slightly, and created a gentle, though eager, vacuum with his mouth. Carlisle bucked his hips up into Edward's mouth, unable to control himself. Edward fought to keep his jaw from clenching and pulled back. When he'd composed himself, he relaxed his throat and pulled Carlisle's hips toward him, deep throating the man. Carlisle squealed once more and moaned loudly as he came into the Adonis's mouth.

Edward swallowed his entire lover's juice eagerly, sucking a little at the tip to make sure he'd got all of it. "You're yummy," said the younger man simply. Carlisle blushed and snuggled against the Adonis. Edward petted him gently, then reached for the remote and turned off the TV. "I don't need that to get aroused with you around," he stated.

Carlisle blushed and reached for a slice of pizza. "Do you want to stay the night?"

"Oh gods yes," Edward gushed gratefully. Carlisle blushed and pushed a piece of pineapple into his 'boyfriend's' mouth. Edward ate it happily, sucking on Carlisle's fingers. Carlisle gasped softly and ate the piece he had in his hand. Edward smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, squeezing tightly.

"You're so sweet," he whispered. Edward shook his head. If only Carlisle knew how sweet he wasn't... though perhaps it was better that he didn't. Carlisle bowed his head sadly and closed his eyes.

"I'm sweet to you," Edward allowed. "But you're the only one."

"You don't rape people do you?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"You were my first sexual experience," Edward admitted.

"You'd never had sex before?" Carlisle asked a little stunned and clung onto Edward.

"Never," said Edward, kissing Carlisle's forehead. Carlisle blushed and snuggled up with the Adonis.

"You seem surprised," Edward noted

"You're just so pretty and everything." Carlisle said quietly.

Edward gave a half-smile. "Your logic runs that because I'm pretty, I should have had sex. By that same logic..." Edward trailed off and stroked Carlisle's soft white skin. "You should have many times."

Carlisle shook his head. "I told you before, I work long hours, get annoyed with a lot of people and I studied very hard in school and university so I ignored a lot of people... and also I'm too emotional."

Edward nuzzled Carlisle reassuringly. "I don't find your emotion off-putting in the least. In fact, it's rather endearing. I'm a cold person myself."

"No you're not, not to me." Carlisle whispered and kissing the Adonis.

"As I said, you're the exception," Edward whispered, kissing Carlisle back on his sweet thin lips.

Carlisle gasped and parted his lips carefully. "Just me? Oh Edward." He whispered, holding onto the man above him.

Edward smiled tenderly. "Yes, darling. Just you."

Carlisle took another slice of pizza and offered a bite to Edward. Edward nibbled at it. He wasn't particularly hungry. "Carlisle, has something been bothering you tonight? I have the distinctive feeling that something is wrong."

Carlisle shook his head and ate a slice of the pizza. Edward nodded. That was good. It disturbed him when Carlisle was upset. He was so sweet and charming. Edward could barely keep himself in check around him. Carlisle made him so impulsive. It was almost frightening; Edward wasn't used to losing control. Carlisle finished the slice of pizza and nuzzled Edward's neck gently.

Edward smiled and nuzzled back. Carlisle brought out the caretaker in him. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't bear the thought of his new love getting hurt in any way. "Let's get some sleep," Edward suggested, "so you'll be rested to talk to Aro tomorrow."

Carlisle smiled up at the Adonis. "You're so sweet, I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too," said Edward sincerely, petting the man he'd made his own.

Carlisle smiled at Edward softly, holding the Adonis close. Edward snuggled into Carlisle's arms. This felt so good. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. Soon enough, he was asleep.

Carlisle shifted out from under Edward's arms and was only just able to carry the other back to his bedroom and snuggled down with the Adonis under the blankets.

Edward purred in his sleep, feeling warm and safe and loved. Relaxed. He slept soundly, as he hadn't slept since... well, since he and Jane had moved in together.

Carlisle curled up in front of Edward so he was in his arms and facing him. The blond snuggled closer to his lover and soon fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Come morning, Edward was unusually well-rested. He couldn't remember a time when he hadn't been positively exhausted upon waking, and this felt very nice to him. Unsure of whether to wake Carlisle- he didn't know what time the other man had to leave for work, and he himself didn't have to be at the admissions office to file for grad school for several hours- he merely cuddled the man closer.

Carlisle smiled in his sleep, slowly opened his eyes at the man. "Good morning." He murmured softly.

"Good morning, lover," Edward murmured back, brushing back a strand of Carlisle's silky blond hair. "Do you want me to fix you breakfast?"

Carlisle snuggled closer to the Adonis and looked up at him innocently. "If you really want to."

Edward nodded, stretched, and pulled gently away. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he stood lithely and padded off to the kitchen, where he proceeded to make a steak-and-egg breakfast for Carlisle. He didn't know the man's tastes, but he himself was a carnivore. He decided to make a salad on the side, just in case Carlisle preferred not to eat meat. Cooking had never been his forte, but he wasn't terrible at it. The salad was by far easier than the steak and eggs; he knew plants better than he knew meats.

Carlisle sat up in bed and stretched some until his back clicked, he had to wonder if Edward was attracted to all of him but also what were Edward's bad points that he didn't know about. Edward brought the breakfast platter to Carlisle's room and placed it on the bed, leaning in to give Carlisle a good morning kiss. Carlisle blushed and kissed back, pulling the Adonis onto the bed. He carefully started to eat the steak and egg. Edward sat with a small squeak, careful not to disturb the breakfast. "I wasn't sure if you liked meat or if you were a vegetarian. You're so thin, so I thought you might be a vegetarian. I made you a salad too."

"You eat the salad and I thought I said that I'm only thin because either I'm too busy to make myself something to eat or I can't be bothered so I just eat apples and bananas."

Edward nodded. "You did, and of course if you were a vegetarian, you wouldn't have meat in your freezer. I apologize; that was a careless logical error." He wrapped his arms around Carlisle from behind and kissed his neck.

"It's okay, I forgive you."

Edward smiled and licked the back of Carlisle's neck. "Tasty," he commented. Carlisle blushed and looked at the Adonis.

"We should get dressed," murmured Edward, giving Carlisle's neck a teasing nip. "Eventually you're going to have to go to work and I'm going to have to apply for grad school."

"Mmmm but I don't want to go to work... Aro will be there, and what happened last night he'll be teasing me... unless Caius said something to him... I also think you scared the poor pizza boy." Carlisle murmured, trying his best to eat his breakfast.

"But Carlisle, if you don't go talk to Aro about yesterday, then you know I will, and I remember you expressing a strong wish for that not to happen," reasoned Edward, kissing Carlisle and spearing a cucumber with his fork. He paused. "Caius... is that Aro's boyfriend?"

"Yes Caius is Aro's boyfriend and he keeps Aro on a leash and I am going to talk to him, I just feel like staying in bed." Carlisle replied quietly, kissing him back.

Edward nodded and stretched out on the bed, laying his head in Carlisle's lap. "I know the feeling," he empathized.

"You like it down there don't you?" Carlisle asked quietly.

Edward tilted his head and looked up at Carlisle. "Shouldn't I?" he asked, feigning innocence. "You have beautiful legs. You have beautiful everything."

Carlisle blushed furiously. "I don't know; it's your choice to be down there."

Edward smiled lasciviously up at Carlisle. "You're blushing, my sweet. I wonder why?"

"B-Because, you keep making me blush." Carlisle whispered softly.

"How am I making you blush?" asked Edward, eating his cucumber and reaching over to spear a cherry tomato.

"Because, because of what you're saying to meeeeeeee." He whined.

Edward chuckled and nipped Carlisle's thigh before eating his tomato. One bite sent the thin juice everywhere. "Oops," Edward chuckled. Carlisle blushed more and tried to hide it by eating the rest of his breakfast. Edward decided to tease Carlisle, nibbling his way up Carlisle's leg and nuzzling his stomach. Carlisle whined and whimpered softly, watching Edward with large eyes.

"Is something wrong, my pet?"

Edward licked Carlisle's lower stomach, teasing him some more. "Is there?" he pressed. Carlisle gasped and squirmed a bit. Edward purred at Carlisle's adorable reaction and took him in his mouth, suckling. Carlisle moaned quietly, closing his eyes. Edward was so relaxed... it was like second nature to him, pleasuring the one he loved. The blond moaned and whimpered, his eyes focused on the other. Edward drew back with a grin. "Let's get dressed," he said. "We have the rest of our lives to make love, and today I have a rough schedule. Admissions, work, and- ugh- babysitting Jane's sister."

Carlisle whined although he got up and started to dress himself in his uniform. Edward went into the bathroom and located his underthings. He put on his thong and partially his corset. Then he remembered that he couldn't tie it by himself and went back in the bedroom. "Carly, will you help me tie this?" he asked.

The blond blushed and went to help Edward with his corset. Edward tensed his stomach muscles and sucked in his breath, wanting the corset as tight as possible. He felt the heat from Carlisle's skin and moaned softly

"You okay?" He asked softly and tightened the corset and tied it off.

"You have an effect on me," Edward explained. "You make me... You make me feel ...whole again," he confessed

"Whole again? Oh Edward." He whispered, hugging him tightly.

Edward gasped. "Can't...breathe..."

"Eddie?" He whispered, feeling really bad.

Edward pulled out of the hug and rubbed Carlisle's back reassuringly. "I like my corset as tight as possible, but it always takes a few minutes to get used to," he said.

"Why do you wear a corset... you're already beautiful without it." He stuttered.

Edward's eyes flew open. Did Carlisle think he wore it because he thought he was fat? He laughed in surprise. "Oh, darling!" he exclaimed. "I wear it to fuck with people. Most tend to mistake me for a woman, and the corset covers my chest well enough to perpetuate this illusion. Besides, I like the way it feels. It's like being constantly cuddled."

Carlisle whined and latched onto the Adonis. "But I want to cuddle you." He whined softly.

Edward smiled affectionately. "You can," he said. "But before I met you, I didn't have a sexy Carlisle to cuddle with."

The blond blushed more and clung onto the Adonis. Edward kissed Carlisle, enjoying the taste of the man's lips, pressing his body against the other. Carlisle moaned softly and latched onto the Adonis.

Edward pulled away after a few seconds. "I love you too," he grinned, "but come now, let's wash our dishes and get ready to face the day."

Carlisle whined and nodded quietly. "Will you come and visit me on your lunch break?"

"Of course I will. I'll even bring the girl I'm babysitting," Edward said.

Carlisle pouted at Edward, whining softly.

"What's wrong, Carlisle?" asked Edward, concerned

"I want you with me... alone."

"Carly, I can't shirk my duties," said Edward. "I'm sorry if that saddens you, my dear, but I do have things to do." Edward ran his hand along Carlisle's ass. "In a perfect world, we'd be together all the time. Just us. No one else. But it cannot be that way, because we both have responsibilities to take care of."

"I know Edward, but maybe this weekend we can just be together, you and I." Carlisle whispered softly.

"It depends how much homework I'm assigned." Edward knew from experience that college teachers liked assigning ridiculous amounts of homework. "But then, perhaps you can help me."

"Of course I can help you." He whispered.

"Good," Edward whispered back, "Then there's no reason we can't spend the entire weekend together."

"I'd love to spend time with my new and only boyfriend." Carlisle smiled.

Edward laughed at the "only."

"We really should get down to your workplace," he said. "I don't like the idea of putting this off any longer than absolutely necessary."

The blond nodded and grabbed his jacket and went to grab his house keys and cellphone. "You ready now?"

Edward's jaw dropped. All he was wearing was his corset and thong. "I need pants," he said.

Carlisle made distressed arm flailing.

"Well, I can't very well go out in just a thong," he said. "That would be considered indecent exposure. The corset's fine though. -Or I could just borrow one of your sheets," Edward said thoughtfully. "I can make a dress out of it."

"Just burrow some of my pants." Carlisle said softly.

Edward went into Carlisle's room, selected a pair of pants at random... and they didn't fit. "You're so damn skinny," he laughed. "I'll just have to locate mine." And he thus went back into the room and picked his slacks up off the floor, slipping them on easily. "There. Now I'm ready."

Carlisle smiled softly. "Where's your shirt Eddie?" He asked quietly.

"I don't need one," said Edward casually. "The corset is fine.-Well then," Edward said. "Are you ready?"

Carlisle grabbed a top and slipped it on Edward. "Please Edward."

Edward gave an uncharacteristic pout. "Why?" He tugged at the hem of the shirt

"Because I only want to see your stuff." He whispered.

That was undeniably sweet, thought Edward. "Very well," he allowed.

Carlisle smiled and hugged his boyfriend. "Thank-you hon."

Edward hugged Carlisle back. "If you want me all to yourself, you get me all to yourself," he purred. "Now let's go."

The blond blushed and followed the other male out the door and to the elevator with a smile on his face. "I love you."

Edward put his arm around Carlisle as he pressed the call button. "I love you too," he said, nuzzling into Carlisle's chest.

Carlisle nuzzled the other's side. "I love you more." He whispered.

Edward smiled. "I'm not sure how to respond to that," he whispered back. The elevator dinged, the door opened, and Edward detached from Carlisle and walked in. "Ready to face your demon?"

"He is my friend." Carlisle murmured and stood next to Edward.

Edward's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "He...but...you..."

"I know... but he does talk to me... when he's not being a dick he is stand-able."

Edward felt his hackles go up. What was this feeling? Jealousy? He tried to squelch it and managed a half-smile and an affectionate head-pat for Carlisle

Carlisle nuzzled Edward's chest affectionately, smiling up at the Adonis from where he was. "I love you soooo much Edward."

Edward purred and petted his boyfriend as the elevator came to a halt and the doors open.

Carlisle couldn't help but grope his boyfriend's ass, a blush on his face. "Maybe... if my darling boyfriend lets me... I can try... on top?" Carlisle asked shyly, feeling his face heat up.

The apartment doorman gave them a strange look.

"Tonight," Edward whispered, "I'll sleep over again."

Carlisle smiled at his boyfriend. "You have to come see me at work." Carlisle whispered as they got out onto the street. He smiled at his boyfriend lovingly.

"Time permitting, I will," Edward replied. "You can help me with my homework, which gives us more time, but ...when I'm babysitting and working..."

Edward took a breath. "I can bring her over when I babysit, and you can visit me at work," he amended.

Carlisle smiled and stroked his boyfriend's face. "I could, I could bring you a nice hot tea and watch you work." He smiled innocently. "How old is Jane's sister?"

Edward smiled. "That sounds nice... and she's in sixth grade. About ten or eleven."

"And I'll have a nice tea with you and you can hold me tightly in your arms." He whispered playfully.

"And legs," grinned Edward mischievously as they started down the street to the coffee shop. Carlisle whispered and held the others hand tightly. Edward squeezed Carlisle's hand reassuringly

Carlisle smiled at his boyfriend. "I'm amazed you don't want to know my age... but how old are you Edward?"

"Twenty-one," said Edward shyly. He didn't like giving out his age, but he trusted Carlisle

Carlisle smiled and rested his head on Edward's shoulder. "So adorable."

"Well darling, now you have to tell me your age." Edward batted his eyes playfully.

The blond male blushed some and squeezed Edward's hand. "Well I'm twenty nine." Carlisle said quietly. Edward felt a sudden burst of heat between his thighs, and it spread throughout his body. He'd never fallen for an older man before. He'd never fallen for anyone quite like this. The tingling heat overtook him and he collapsed into Carlisle's arms, spasming in pleasure.

"Edward?" He asked in shock, holding the younger man carefully.

"Carlyyyyy..." Edward moaned, his head lolling back, looking up at Carlisle's lovely face.

Carlisle blushed and moved them to a seat and blushed. "Y-Yes?"

Edward relaxed in Carlisle's arms. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met."

"W-What just happened?" Carlisle stuttered, his face bright red.

"Take a guess," Edward whispered back.

"D-Did you just?" Carlisle asked, his face bright red.

"Just what?" Edward loved teasing Carlisle. It was so easy.

"C-Come?" He stuttered, holding Edward gently in his arms.

"I...I think so," said Edward, resting happily against Carlisle, enjoying the blue sky and mountains in the distance

Carlisle blushed brightly and held the man in his arms, wondering what was up with his boyfriend's body. Edward stretched his body against Carlisle's, wanting the contact. He wasn't sure why he was so horny today.

"How 'bout we go back to mine and call in sick." Carlisle suggested softly, he knew it wouldn't be long before he would start getting horny.

"N..." Edward shook his head, resisting. "No. We have t-to...you...the talk..."

"I can do that tomorrow, so Aro can have time to think about what he did wrong." Carlisle whispered and managed to pick Edward up and carried him back inside and to the elevator.

"Nnnnn," protested Edward.

"Shush... it'll be better when we're back in my room."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Strong homophobic language in this one. Oh and lots more sex, so hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway? I was super uncomfortable with Jane's language, but it's what the muse wanted….**

Edward was torn. On the one hand, he didn't like the idea of anyone shirking their responsibilities. On the other, he was really horny. Carlisle kissed his neck when they were in the safety of the elevator. Edward moaned and bit Carlisle's neck needily to hold back a scream. Carlisle licked his neck gently. Edward writhed in Carlisle's arms. He needed Carlisle right about now. Carlisle held Edward in his arms and ran down the corridor to his room and opened it, just getting inside and closing it before offering himself up to the Adonis.

"I...Carly...I need you..."

"Take me." Carlisle purred, licking Edward's neck.

"I...I th-thought you wanted to top," Edward moaned, writhing against Carlisle, aching to be touched

"You're the horny one." Carlisle replied softly.

Edward looked up at Carlisle with glazed eyes.

"If you undress yourself I'll lick you clean darling~"

Edward eagerly took off his shirt, his pants, and his thong. The corset, however, he never could take off without help, and he liked wearing it anyway. Carlisle moved down to lick Edward's manhood clean and slowly took it back into his mouth. Edward bucked uncontrollably into Carlisle's mouth. "V-CARLISLE," he cried out

The blond blushed and continued to suck the other off. Edward passionately wrapped his legs around Carlisle's neck. Carlisle relaxed and kept sucking the other off. Edward moaned and came again in Carlisle's mouth, bucking wildly against the sheets. The blond swallowed and his face was bright red.

Edward lay back on the bed, panting and sweating, flushing. "I-I-I'm sorry," he said. "That happens for about six months out of the year...and when it hits me..."

"It's okay; it's quite nice to have my boyfriend horny." Carlisle whispered and went bright red.

He covered his face in his hands, humiliated. "I can usually control it; prevent it from happening in public... but..." He curled up into an embarrassed little ball

Carlisle moved to curl up next to him. "It's fine, you're really pretty when you're horny."

Edward flushed, feeling the heat emanate from the other's body. "Carlisle?" he asked. "Will you take me?"

The blond blushed and nuzzled against Edward. "I don't know how."

Edward snuggled up to Carlisle and whispered in his ear, "Just do what I did to you."

Edward uncurled and rubbed back against Carlisle

"Carlisle," he whispered, "Plunge into me."

"Do you need to be prepped?" He asked shyly.

"If...if you want to. It doesn't much matter to me when I'm this h-horny." Edward lay back, spreading his legs like a maiden. "T-take me..."

Carlisle moved down in between the others legs and licked at Edward's entrance.

Edward gasped in pleasure. "Car...lisle...my Carlisle... I...mmmm"

Carlisle pushed his tongue into the other, stretching him gently with his tongue, gasping and moaning.

Edward's body tensed. 'Not again,' he thought, forcing himself to hold back. 'This is torture. Delicious...torture...'

Carlisle pushed his tongue in more, purring softly to himself.

Edward noticed the purring and chuckled. "En-enjoying yourself my h-honeybee?" he faltered. Edward tightened his legs around Carlisle, his body tightening.

Carlisle whined and carefully pulled back and moved to push his erection in. Edward's eyes widened as he stretched his body involuntarily. This felt better than he'd imagined...certainly better than anything he could do to himself. He clenched hard around Carlisle, and then unclenched, milking him. The blond moaned loudly and pushed in much more. Edward relaxed with effort, accepting Carlisle inside him, needing him, wanting him, his body crying out for more. Carlisle moved quicker and moaned more loudly. The florist clung to Carlisle's body, wrapping his arms and legs around him, milking greedily, like a parasite. Carlisle groaned and kept trying to move but finding it rather hard to do so. Edward arched, forcing himself to let go of Carlisle so the man could move in him, though his every instinct told him to cling, to hold on and never let go. The blond tried his best to move as fast as possible but was finding it awfully hard and rather sore to do so and whined a little.

The sound brought Edward instantly to his senses. "Carlisle," he said, alert. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." He panted loudly, feeling very close.

Edward relaxed and wrapped his arms around Carlisle, fighting the urge to cling with his legs as well. "I-I love you," he gasped.

Carlisle moaned softly and knew he was fairly close and he knew Edward wasn't helping at all... although from what he noted the man seemed pretty horny. Edward panted, holding back his orgasm, then drew one leg up to his shoulder, wrapping the other around Carlisle's waist, allowing the other man to plunge in deeper. Carlisle moaned softly and knew he was fairly close and he knew Edward wasn't helping at all... although from what he noted the man seemed pretty horny. Edward panted, holding back his orgasm, then drew one leg up to his shoulder, wrapping the other around Carlisle's waist, allowing the other man to plunge in deeper. Carlisle whined and tried to hold himself back although he felt it was awfully hard. Edward groaned in ecstasy, wanting to feel Carlisle's hot cream flowing inside him. The blond squealed loudly and came and started to white. Edward clung to Carlisle and released, breathing hard. Such a release...and now he never wanted to let Carlisle go. Carlisle curled up with Edward, feeling awfully tired. Edward snuggled against Carlisle, enjoying the feel of his body. The blond breathed in deeply and nuzzled him affectionately. Edward purred. He was in heaven, absolutely in heaven. The blond sighed softly and clung onto the Adonis.

Edward closed his eyes and petted Carlisle's hair. He'd not felt so relaxed for several months. "Love you very much." He murmured.

Edward reached his tongue out and licked Carlisle's skin. "I love you too," he said.

"I know you do and I love you more."

That was probably true, thought Edward. He licked Carlisle again, enjoying the green apple taste the man exuded. Carlisle blushed a little and curled up in a ball in front of Edward.

Edward continued licking Carlisle's fair skin, feeling calmer now. "Carlisle..." he said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome honey, I think your body just needed some attention... but my age made you horny?" He asked with a whine.

Edward flushed. He knew why it would seem like that. "I don't know what the trigger was," he confessed. "But that does tend to happen randomly... but that's the strongest it's ever gotten."

Carlisle blushed. "You dirtied your pants and panties." He said softly and hugged him softly.

"That's alright," said Edward. "I can always do laundry."

"I have a washing machine and dryer... among many other appliances."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to take care of my load here from now on," said Edward with a wink

The blond blushed and snuggled up close to Edward. "It's more like, why don't you just live here instead."

Edward blinked. "Are you sure you'd have room for all my things?" he asked. Furthermore, was Carlisle sure he could stand living with Edward, really living with him? They'd only met last night.

"I'm sure I would, I mean I do live by myself." He whispered with a smile, gently taking Edward's hand in his own.

"And it would be much easier to live without Jane bugging me for sex or tampons every other week," he said, and then sighed. "But she might fire me from babysitting her sister if I move out, especially if I move in with you. She doesn't seem to like you much. And I need the money to pay for grad school."

"I can pay you to clean my... I mean our apartment." Carlisle whispered with a smile.

"That wouldn't be fair," said Edward, shaking his head with a return smile. "I'd clean the apartment anyway. I even have a little maid outfit to do it in."

Carlisle blushed. "I do too." He quietly and licked his shoulder lovingly.

Edward smiled. "I know we just ate, but I'm hungry. Do you want to go out to eat?"

"Why not stay here... I mean we both are supposed to be sick." Carlisle reminded quietly.

"We never called in," Edward pointed out, "but alright, if you want me to make us lunch, I will."

"Please?" He asked softly, feeling a bit tired to move.

Edward nodded and sprang up from the bed, a bundle of energy. He took foods out of the refrigerator and freezer at random, put the frozen ones in the microwave to thaw, and the rest were chopped and put into a frying pan. In about ten minutes, he'd made a stir fry medley. Carlisle snuggled up on the bed, pulling a thick blanket over himself to keep warm.

Edward took the medley into the bedroom with a couple of forks and gently nuzzled Carlisle's head to let him know the food was here. He pulled Carlisle into his arms. "Cold?" he asked.

"Maybe, although you are nice and warm." Carlisle purred softly, licking his cheek affectionately.

Edward smiled and speared a fried tomato, offering it to Carlisle. "I'm glad I warm you up," he murmured.

Carlisle smiled and ate the tomato happily. "Thank-you my darling." Carlisle whispered, nomming on the tomato, eating it with a very content expression. The blond male reached over for Edward's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Will you move in with me, please? I will help you with your college funds Edward, just please move in. I don't want to be without my boyfriend at night." He whispered, linking Edward's cheek once he'd finished with the tomato. "And did you know, you taste like strawberries."

Edward blinked. "I do?" he asked. While waiting on an answer, he started making plans in his head for the best time to get his stuff from next door.

"Yes you do, and it's really nice." Carlisle smiled, nibbling at his shoulder. "I love the taste of strawberries and ice-cream."

Edward blushed. "And I love the taste of green apples and lemonade," he said.

Carlisle blushed as well and nuzzled him gently. "You're so sweet to me."

Edward nuzzled back, petting the man's fine hair, then proceeded to finish his half of the lunch. "I feel like I can be myself around you," he said.

"Well yourself is very beautiful and I love it." Carlisle whispered with a smile, squeezing his hand gently.

Edward smiled tenderly and tugged a sheet off the bed to put around his body. "I'm going to go next door to get something clean to wear. Then," he said firmly, "you need to talk to Aro."

"I will do that tomorrow as I want to stay home with you." He smiled sweetly at the younger male. "You're so pretty, although I bet you already know that."

Edward smiled. His hair was his pride and joy, and he'd been called pretty many times before, but this was the first time he'd truly believed it. "So are you," he said.

"No I'm not." Carlisle replied softly, holding onto the Adonis quite tightly as he didn't want to let go of the other male as he felt he'd feel lonely if he did.

"Yes, you are," Edward insisted. "You're beautiful, and if you weren't so insecure, you'd be perfect. Your hips, your eyes, your hair, your voice, everything about you sends me over the edge. I've never met anyone like you."

Carlisle's face went red. "But that's what makes me not perfect... I can't be perfect." He murmured.

"No one's completely perfect," said Edward dismissively, "but you come pretty close."

"But I'm a guy..." Carlisle trailed off, looking a bit confused. "And so called 'beauty' and brains don't mix... that's why I'm insecure."

"Of course they do," said Edward. "Just look at me," he joked. "And as I said before, you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen. In fact, you're probably the most beautiful person I have ever seen, gender completely aside."

"But you're very gorgeous, you should be a model." Carlisle said softly, licking Edward's ear. "As I'd love to see you modeling personally for me."

"I used to model for Frederick's of Hollywood. I'd be happy to model for you," said the Adonis with a seductive wink.

Carlisle blushed and held him close, squeezing him gently. "I'd love that, as you're a real tease and so seductive." He purred, licking at Edward's ear lovingly.

"I'm dangerous," Edward murmured randomly.

"You're sexy." Carlisle murmured softly, stroking Edward's arm.

Edward fondly rubbed Carlisle's hand. "So are you, honey."

Carlisle blushed and smiled. "I love you very much."

Edward smiled in answer, and then withdrew his hand. "I'm going to go get my stuff," he said. "I might get some of it thrown at me as well. I don't remember how long her naps go for, but I want to get this done as soon as possible."

"Do you want me to help you?" Carlisle asked softly, his eyes wide with happiness.

"For your own safety, I strongly recommend that you stay here. You can help by moving my stuff to where it would fit best and informing me where it is later."

"Okay Edward, I will do that." He whispered.

Edward tied the sheet around him like a wrap dress and went next door, turning the key as quietly as possible and entering. He went straight to his room and grabbed his corsets and underwear, and a few of his favorite outfits.

"So the faggot comes back, eh?" She muttered from Edward's door.

"Jane, you knew I was gay when we met," stated Edward. "And yet every month you get drunk and hit on me. What the fuck."

"I fucking don't care; you're supposed to sex me up when I get horny!" She screamed.

"And yet I never have," said Edward calmly.

"BECAUSE YOU MET THAT FUCKING UGLY HAG!" She screamed at the Adonis, running at him and punching him in the jaw.

Edward pulled back. That had stung. "Jane, we've known each other for four years. And in all those four years, I've slept with you... well, once. But in my defense, I was hammered out of my mind. So will you please back the fuck off and let me get my shit."

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME FOR THAT UGLY FAKE!" She yelled, kicking Edward in the balls.

Edward stepped back and smacked Jane as hard as he could. "He is _not_ ugly and he is _not_ a fake," Edward snapped. "WHY are you so obsessed with me?! Just get an escort if you're that desperate!"

Jane fell to ground sobbing madly.

"Answer me!" Edward yelled. "I have the right to know why you insist upon disturbing me this way!"

"BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU, YOU FUCKING FAG!" Jane screamed at Edward.

Edward put a hand to his forehead and shook his head. "You don't," he said. "Love isn't nasty like that. I remember that much."

"THEN JUST FUCKING LEAVE YOU FAG!"

"I'm getting my stuff, or weren't you listening?" asked Edward coldly. "I'm moving in with Carlisle. Goodbye, Jane."


	7. Chapter 7

Carlisle was standing in the kitchen naked as he was putting dishes in the dishwasher; just waiting for his boyfriend to step in.

Edward entered, his skin torn by several shallow knife wounds, holding a heap of clothing in his arms. He walked into the bedroom and put the clothes on Carlisle's bed, kissed Carlisle's cheek on the way back out again, and went back for the rest of his stuff. It would probably take about five trips in all. At the end of the last trip, he surveyed the scene. Carlisle's apartment was now completely cluttered with Edward's things. Edward sighed wearily. "We'd better get to putting these things away," he murmured, wrapping his arms around Carlisle. He didn't care if they did it now or later, honestly; he just wanted to enjoy time with his boyfriend.

Carlisle turned and smiled at Edward, nibbling on his ear. "Well what do you have and I can say where it can go... I mean I do have a spare bedroom where you can put your stuff... like in that wardrobe and some in my wardrobe."

Edward snuggled up to Carlisle, pointing at his things as he named them. "My plant collection, clothing, sex toys, flatiron, keyboard piano, candle collection... I know the body wash, shampoo, and loofah will probably be in the bathroom, and I can buy a new toothbrush." He waved his hand. "I left all the nonessentials with Jane." He winced, unconsciously touching one of the wounds on his chest.

Carlisle noticed before looking Edward over. "Do you want me to put some cream on those?" He asked gently, rubbing up against Edward's side gently. "Your plants can go all around the place, I was thinking of getting plants anyways." He smiled gently before adding. "The keyboard piano can go in the main room; lounge kitchen thing... candles can be like the plants spread around."

Edward smirked when Carlisle mentioned putting cream on his wounds. "Later, perhaps," he said suggestively. "I've already disinfected, and it still stings." He nodded at Carlisle's suggestions of where to put his things, and started moving them accordingly, making sure to keep the candles away from anything overly flammable.

Carlisle smiled and moved to the open lounge area and sat down on the couch, watching Edward with an amused smile. "You said you had like... outfits... special outfits?... I mean kinky sexy outfits?" Carlisle asked with a purr, not bothering to get dressed as he watched his boyfriend.

"I do," Edward confirmed. "I have a maid outfit, which I'd mentioned; a fire...woman outfit; a cat-woman outfit; a Playboy bunny outfit; a nurse outfit; a flight attendant outfit... " Edward trailed off with a slight blush.

"They can go in the spare room wardrobe." Carlisle replied, not mentioning to Edward he had a few of his own... that he cleaned his apartment in as he couldn't help his fetish. "They sound pretty." Carlisle smiled and watched Edward.

Edward nodded, wondering if Carlisle thought him strange for preferring to dress in women's underwear. "Thank you," he said. "I also have at least fifty corset and thong sets. Some include G-strings..." he blushed again, "and some have fuller panties with frills...lace... different colors..."

"Sounds very pretty." Carlisle crooned with a smile, just wanting to trail his hands down Edward's ever-so-perfect thighs but he knew better as he knew he should wait for the other. "I'm guessing you have a membership with the sex shop down the road?" the blond asked quietly.

"There's a sex shop down the road?" Edward asked, perking up. "I got most of my toys for free... well, technically I stole them from my now-ex-roommate. If she doesn't know how to use a dildo without a battery, then she doesn't deserve one. The kinkier things I got from a mutual... acquaintance... of Jane's and mine. I can never remember his name. I think it's Alex or something. His boyfriend made him throw out his kinky toys when they got serious, so I offered to take them off his hands."

"I see." Carlisle replied with a nod, watching Edward with a grin.

Edward grabbed a red leather miniskirt from his pile of clothing and put it on. "Do you want to take me to the shop?" he asked.

"I think they have an online website too." Carlisle added, moving to nuzzle his boyfriend lovingly.

Edward pressed his body against Carlisle's. "But I like showing off my figure in this skirt," he whispered.

Carlisle clung onto the Adonis tightly. "My Eddie is mine."

Edward smiled. "Of course I am," he said, "and you're the only person who gets to touch me. But I just love torturing everyone else with the knowledge that they can't have me."

Carlisle nuzzled Edward's neck lovingly. "All mine and no-one gets to touch you... as I've marred you," he whispered.

Edward smiled, pleased. "But I still want to show off... show you off, for one, and make all the unworthy boys jealous."

Carlisle blushed and hugged Edward tightly and nuzzled his neck affectionately. Edward purred. "Are we out of here or what?" he asked, squeezing Carlisle's hand.

"I'm not even dressed... and there is no way in hell I'm going down the road nude." Carlisle whined, pouting innocently at his boyfriend

Edward smiled wickedly at his sweetie. "Want me to help you pick out an outfit?" he offered.

Carlisle blushed. "Edward, I'm a fully grown nerd... I have the feeling what you pick out will show a lot of unnecessary skin." He pouted even more.

Edward ran his hands over Carlisle's smooth buttocks. "Define unnecessary," he said, his voice low and seductive.

"My legs... meaning my whole legs... my ass...my stomach and chest... and my back. Just really my head... arms and hands are acceptable," Carlisle replied with a squeak, trying not to jump.

Edward nodded thoughtfully. He couldn't really picture Carlisle in shorts. "Well then, get dressed so we can go get some sex toys to try out on each other," he suggested, squeezing the man's butt.

Carlisle squealed and jumped a little, his face turning bright red. "I... don't want sex toys... I want... outfits," he said quietly.

"We can get those too," decided Edward cheerfully. "What kind of outfits were you thinking of?" He released Carlisle and stepped back, allowing the man room to get his clothes.

Carlisle went and pulled on complete nerd attire. "... things I don't already have." Carlisle muttered quietly.

Edward wrapped his arms around his fully clothed boyfriend again, pressing his face into Carlisle's chest and nuzzling. "You're so sexy," he murmured, "and you don't flaunt it like I do. I love you so much."

"I don't like showing my bits..." Carlisle replied, closing his eyes. "And I love you more."

"You keep saying that," said Edward, not complaining. He stood on tiptoe to kiss Carlisle's forehead. "I think we love each other equally, but differently."

"Because I just don't like showing or flashing bits of me to people... " Carlisle murmured and wrapped his arms around the younger. Edward nodded. He understood the mindset, but he'd always enjoyed dressing up to show off as much skin as legally possible. He loved dressing as a woman, as well. There was such a delicious thrill about being thought to be pretty.

Carlisle smiled down at his boyfriend. "You ready to drag me out now?" he asked, not really wanting to go.

Edward smiled back. "Sure, but let's make it quick. I want to make people jealous. I don't want them to come all over my outfit. When we're done with that, we can come back here and model for each other, hmm?"

"As far as I'm concerned they're not getting near you... or I'll kick them in the groin-crotch," the blond replied and took Edward's hand in his own.

Edward's smile grew as he leaned against Carlisle. "Mmmm," he murmured.

"And I can't model... let alone wear any form of heels." Carlisle replied quickly.

"Modeling in the sense of trying on clothes to see how pretty you look in them," Edward said. "And I don't mind that you can't wear heels. You're tall already. Besides, I think I have enough hooker heels for the both of us." So saying, he slipped on a pair of red thigh high boots.

Carlisle blushed and gulped. "H-Hooker heels?" His eyes went wide and his voice pitch increased.

"Like these," Edward murmured, twirling effortlessly in his boots, which made him about three and a half inches taller. "High heel, zipped about this far up the leg... or platform Mary Janes... I have about a hundred pairs of fuck-me shoes."

Carlisle's face went a little redder as he heard 'fuck-me shoes'. "What are fuck-me shoes?" he asked quietly.

Edward pressed and rubbed his body against Carlisle's heatedly. He was fond of teasing the other man. "They're shoes that get men hot and make them want to fuck the person who's wearing them," he whispered. "Shoes that scream 'fuck me.' Usually heels."

Carlisle blushed. "I don't really look at peoples shoes... unless it's a pair that makes your ass look sexy." He held Edward still.

"Then let's say fuck-me shoes are such pairs," said Edward, struggling against Carlisle's hold and wanting to grind him more.

Carlisle held him and squeezed him lovingly. "Stand still silly boy."

Edward pouted, but did as he was told. Carlisle kissed the tip of his nose. "You can sex me in the bath later on today," he reasoned.

"After we're done trying out outfits, that is," teased Edward. Carlisle could feel his arms starting to flail and he started to whine.

"What's wrong?" asked Edward, with a slight degree of impatience— he wanted to go.

"Stop teasing me," he whimpered, his face going red in frustration.

Edward gave Carlisle a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Alright," he said. "I'll stop teasing you until we get home."

The blond took his hand and started to drag the other male out of 'their' new room. "Fine, let's get this over with."

Edward practically skipped out the door, but his super-short and super-tight red leather skirt prevented him from doing so. "As you wish, my love," he said.

"No showing your bits to people as I don't want them second glancing at you," he murmured possessively.

"They'll be jealous of you," Edward murmured. "And they'll be jealous of me for having someone as gorgeous as you."

Carlisle's arms started to flail once more. "I'm not gorgeous!" he whined.

Edward cocked an eyebrow. "Either I'm blind or you are, and I doubt that it's me," he said.

"Fine, I'm blind," Carlisle replied and started off towards the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator.

"Carlisle..." said Edward sadly. He didn't understand why Carlisle couldn't see his own beauty, his own splendidness. "If I had to list everything that made you wonderful, that list would be about as long as the Odyssey."

"You know that's a very long story... I do have a copy of it," Carlisle whispered and turned to look at Edward, draping himself over Edward's back. "Would you piggy back me?"

Edward smirked. "Any excuse to have your legs wrapped around me," he agreed.

Carlisle blushed and pouted. "I just can't be bothered walking... and I figured you'd want to hold me."

"Always," said Edward, bending over slightly and signaling to Carlisle to hop on. He could carry the man down the stairs and to the shop. Carlisle got onto his boyfriend's back and smiled and nuzzled his neck lovingly. Edward smiled affectionately and, holding Carlisle's slim, sexy legs, carefully started down the stairs. It was a mark of his balance that he was able to support Carlisle's body while wearing heels.

"You're so strong, it's very sexy~" Carlisle purred.

"Why thank you, my Carly," Edward said happily, walking carefully down the stairs. Strong he may be, but all the same, he didn't want to risk dropping Carlisle on his ass.

"My sexy cheerleader." Carlisle rested his head on Edward's shoulder.

"Hmm, there's an outfit I should get. Thank you for bringing it up," said Edward, butting open the door with his head and carrying his Carlisle outside. "I need directions," he said. "Where's this fabulous sex shop?"

"Just past the cafe I work at." Carlisle smiled and blew on Edward's ear.

Edward blinked. "It's that close to the flower shop?" he asked. "I'm surprised I've never noticed it." He walked in that direction, and would have been bouncing if he wasn't holding Carlisle. Carlisle wrapped his legs tightly around Edward and clung onto his boyfriend. Edward moaned softly, and then covered his mouth with one hand, blushing. They made it down the street without much incident— a couple of whistles, but nothing vile— and Edward paused just after the coffee shop. "Where's the sex shop?" he asked.

"Across the road," Carlisle whispered.

"That explains why I never saw it," muttered Edward, reaching the intersection and gently kicking the button.

Carlisle smiled and nuzzled his neck. "That's the point... really."

"Yes," Edward agreed, struggling to control himself. He wanted to put Carlisle off of him, slam him against the wall, and fuck his brains out. Instead, he took a deep breath and walked into the shop.

"You okay?" Carlisle asked softly, stroking his boyfriend's neck lovingly.

"I will be," said Edward mysteriously. "Now pick out what you want. I'm paying."

Carlisle blushed. "I want to be a cheerleader... and you can be my jock..." Carlisle said quickly and quietly, his face turning red and he continued to hold onto his boyfriend.

Edward nodded. It was a fair request, though he wasn't accustomed to dressing masculinely. He grabbed a few toys from the wall display and the mentioned outfits. "Anything else?" he asked.

"You choose what you want," Carlisle whispered.

"In that case, I'm getting one of everything," grinned Edward. Carlisle blushed and pressed his face to Edward's neck. "You're carrying all of this, though," said Edward. "I'm starting to tire out from carrying you."

"You know you love having a very warm body pressed against your back though." Carlisle purred in Edward's ear.

"That's undeniable," Edward purred back, flinging the items on the counter, "but light as you are, my strength does give out after a certain amount of time." Carlisle moved to get down off of the Adonis and scrambled off to get himself something. Edward stretched his back muscles out to keep them from getting too fatigued and smiled fondly in Carlisle's general direction. Carlisle was bending over to pick something up; he was grabbing himself a sexy school girl costume. And Edward was directing his lustful gaze at Carlisle's posterior. Carlisle picked up a few colors and styles of uniforms before moving back upright and darted back to Edward with a bright red face.

Edward smiled and stood on tiptoe to kiss Carlisle on the cheek. "Will that be all for you and your boyfriend, miss?" inquired the shopkeeper politely.

Carlisle's face went bright red and latched onto Edward gently, resting his cheek on Edward's shoulder. Edward smiled sarcastically at the shopkeeper and nodded, paid for it, and gave the bag to Carlisle.

Carlisle held the bag in his hands with a smile. "Shall we go?"

Edward rested his tired head against Carlisle's chest and took his hand. "Let's," he agreed.

Carlisle smiled and gently squeezed his hand as they left the sex shop. Carlisle's face went beet red and he latched onto Edward, starting to cough in a fit.

"What is it, swe—oh." Edward realised it was probably Marcus who was making Carlisle so nervous... and he had no idea what to do. He completely froze up. "Oh. Well. Shit," he said succinctly.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you, to my first follower for this story! The sex scenes in this chapter were mostly written by former cowriter Vexie. Let's wish her well in whatever her current endeavors are! The character of Norah is an OC; we wanted to give Jane a little sister to protect and love, to sort of show Jane's softer side, but I don't think we ever wrote that chapter.

Carlisle started to shiver and wheeze, actually starting to feel ill.

"Oh! Oh my god," said Edward, completely freaking out. "We need to get you home, sweetie."

Carlisle felt safer once they were back in the apartment building and in the elevator alone. Unfortunately, Edward's cell phone chose that time to ring. Edward scowled and flipped it open. "Go away, I'm having sex with a—"

"Edward?" asked a small, timid voice on the other end.

"Oh hell," swore Edward, hitting Mute. "It's Jane's sister. I'm late to pick her up," Carlisle hit Mute again so the girl could hear him. "I'm living next door now," he informed her. "If you're with your sister, just head over there." Edward flipped the phone closed and leaned against Carlisle. "She ought to meet you," he explained. "At least she'll know why I'm no longer living with her sister. She used to try to fix us up."

Carlisle leaned against Edward with a purr, "Does that leave time for quick sex?" He asked with a purr.

Edward hesitated— he didn't want his innocent charge to walk in on them and give Jane yet another reason to be pissed with him, but on the other hand, he REALLY wanted Carlisle. "A quick quickie," he emphasized.

"That sounds sexy, and I know I'm hard already, what about you?"

"About to burst," said Edward.

"So it is going to be a quickie, and can you screw me?"

"Oh fuck yes," snarled Edward, pulling up his skirt, down his panties, and fussing with Carlisle's clothes. "Pull your pants down," he said with slight impatience.

Carlisle jumped a little, pulling his pants off and bending over for his boyfriend. Edward didn't waste much time. He licked his hand, applied to his member, and then stuffed himself in. Carlisle moaned wildly, gasping at how hard he felt. Edward moaned right back, thrusting in and out of Carlisle's tight opening. The friction made it less smooth than it should be, but it still felt good and he came within minutes. Carlisle gasped and moaned as he released straight after Edward, his face beet red.

Edward pulled his panties back up and smoothed his skirt before taking his hand off the "close door" button. "Pull up your pants," he whispered belatedly. Carlisle had already pulled his pants up. The panting blond leaned against his boyfriend.

Edward looked at Carlisle and noticed this just as the elevator door suddenly went back down to the first floor. "Hey!" exclaimed Edward before realizing that someone else must have called it. "Oh."

Carlisle smiled and blushed. "I love you, Edward," he whispered.

"I love you too," Edward whispered back as the door opened to reveal a ten-year-old girl with soft blond hair, large blue eyes, and a white linen dress looking at the two men curiously. "Ah!" said Edward, flushing slightly. "This is the girl I was telling you about. Norah, this is Carlisle," he said somewhat ambiguously. "Come along, come along. Are we ready to go upstairs?"

Carlisle blushed and latched onto his boyfriend shyly. He felt quite embarrassed.

Norah started to wave, then dropped her hand to her side and just looked up at Carlisle with big eyes. "Is that your...?" she asked.

Edward nodded. "My new roommate as well," he said. Carlisle's face went red and he nuzzled Edward's neck quietly.

Edward smiled and nuzzled back. The elevator reached the proper floor and walked to Carlisle's door. "Do you have the keys, sweetie?" he asked. Carlisle nodded and moved to unlock their apartment before he stumbled in and darted to his bedroom, finding his secret lot of clothes and pulled on a pleat skirt and a ruffle top. Edward raised his eyebrow, wondering if Carlisle's clothing choice was entirely appropriate to be wearing in front of a ten-year-old girl, but decided not to comment. Besides, Carlisle looked hot in a skirt. Norah perched timidly on Carlisle's couch and laid her homework out for Edward to look at. Edward tore his eyes away from Carlisle's ass and sat down next to the girl, quietly helping her while sneaking glances at his sexy boyfriend now and then.

Carlisle sat next to Edward innocently. "So what are you studying? Ahh..." He trailed off, a little confused.

Edward explained the assignments and punctuated the explanation with a kiss to Carlisle's cheek. Carlisle smiled and rested his hands on his lap elegantly. Edward had no idea what Carlisle was doing, but he shrugged it off and stood up to get everyone hot chocolate. Carlisle smiled and watched his boyfriend with a secretive smile. Puzzled, Edward set down the hot cocoa and beckoned Carlisle to come into the bedroom with him.

The blond blushed and followed his boyfriend into their bedroom. "Hmm, what's up?"

"You're acting rather strangely," said Edward. "What's going on?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just... I just don't know." Carlisle replied.

Edward rested his head on Carlisle's lap, nuzzling just under his skirt. "Mm?" he probed gently

"Edward?" Carlisle asked and gasped softly, he was wearing a bright blue thong.

"What were you doing in there?" Edward asked, ignoring Carlisle's stress.

"Nothing, I was just being a 'woman' by resting my hands in my lap and smiling sexually at my lover."

Edward smiled, feeling himself get hot again. "Want another quickie while Norah finishes her homework?" he whispered.

Carlisle moved to get on his hands and knees. "I want it this way~"

Edward moaned softly. "Anything you want, my sweet," he agreed.

"I hope this is a nice position for you~" Carlisle purred.

Edward spread his legs happily. "It is, it is," he said quietly, "and by the way, my underwear is edible."

Carlisle's face went red. "Well we can share it~" he whispered lovingly. Edward lay back on the bed and opened his legs wide, looking for all the world like a large slutty Valentine about to get devoured by its lover. The blond's face went red and he moved to start eating Edward's underwear. Edward flushed in pleasure, wondering at Carlisle's boldness. Carlisle's face flushed redder as he continued to eat away at his boyfriend's underwear.

"You're bold today," commented Edward between gasps

"You said it was edible... and damaging them won't be any good."

"They are," moaned Edward. "Oh god, they are."

"I hope you like what I'm wearing Mister," Carlisle murmured and licked at the underwear.

"I do—oh!—but I have to wonder if it's quite appropriate for having a ten-year-old over?"

"You were the one that brought me in here," Carlisle murmured and started to finish off the underwear.

"To ask what you were up to," whispered Edward. "This is nice...though...mmmm"

"I want it to look like I'm your girlfriend," Carlisle murmured and smirked as Edward was free of his edible underwear. "Now you gonna screw me?" he asked with a whisper.

Edward couldn't argue with that. He ran his hands lustfully up Carlisle's skirt and teased his bum a bit. Carlisle gasped and moved to his hands and knees once more. Edward purred and moved behind Carlisle, pressing into him from behind, gently this time.

Carlisle gasped and moaned softly. "Mmmm Edward."

"Carlisle," whispered Edward. Just then, Norah's voice sounded outside the door. "Edward? I'm done with my homework." Edward paused and tugged gently on Carlisle's hair. "What should I do?" he asked.

Carlisle gasped quietly and turned to look at Edward. "Hmmm we could find something to occupy her as I am 'sick' and you need to look after me?" Carlisle suggested softly.

"D-don't come in," called Edward. "I need to take care of my friend, who's sick."

"Okay," said Norah skeptically. She was a child, but not totally naive. "I'll wait right here, then."

"Get her a movie or something, then come back to me," Carlisle whispered gently. "She's not stupid, believe me I can tell."

"Thank you, miss," called Norah from the other room, "but this is more entertaining."

"Edward please, just get her something to do." Carlisle begged quietly with a pout.

Edward sighed, pulled out, and wrapped a random sheet around his waist. "Norah," he said quietly once he'd exited the room, "My roommate and I are relieving some tension, so if you could find a good way to entertain yourself— in fact, follow me." He went into the living room and picked up his old poetry book. "Use this, write a poem, draw a picture, whatever you want to do, until we're done...and I'll buy you an ice cream cone. Alright?" Thankfully, she agreed and Edward went back to Carlisle's bedroom.

"Thank-you, we can do two rounds, just because you did that," Carlisle whispered with a smile.

"You top next round," murmured Edward

"Of course my darling, anything for you," Carlisle whispered and pulled the sheet off of Edward.

Edward flushed and sprang up like a board again, then pressed himself into Carlisle. Again. "And now hopefully there will be no more interruptions."

Carlisle nodded and moaned softly, squeezing down on Edward's manhood. Edward gasped and let instinct take over, thrusting in and pulling out rapidly, using Carlisle's moans as a guide.. Carlisle mewed softly and squeezed down on Edward's manhood a little more. Edward moaned and thrust in harder and faster, getting close... "Oh gods yes Edward, hng faster, please faster~"

Edward blushed, embarrassed to admit that he was so turned on by the command. He went as fast as he could, aiming for Carlisle's prostate.. Carlisle squealed softly and pushed back against Edward for more. Edward grasped Carlisle's hips and slowed down, catching his breath, and then pulled back till just the head was in. He thrust violently, then pulled back, then repeated the action, making long, deep strokes. Carlisle mewed happily each time his prostate was touch, gasping and writhing in Edward's hands. Edward pushed experimentally and then rubbed his head against the other man's prostate.

The blond panted and mewed more. "Please hit my soft spot hard," Carlisle] gasped. Edward rubbed for a few more seconds, then did as requested, pulling back and striking as hard as he could. Carlisle squealed as he released; he had been unable to control his lust. Edward kept driving into Carlisle until he too was about to release, then pulled out and released all over Carlisle's posterior. The blond gasped and panted softly. "You going to clean that up?"

"Gladly," said Edward, moving back and licking Carlisle's skin with long, languorous strokes of the tongue.

Carlisle shivered and gasped softly. "Mmmm such a fine tongue you have."

"All the better to pleasure you with, my dear," whispered Edward.

"It's such a long tongue too~" He purred. In answer, Edward planted his tongue against Carlisle's ass, tip to as far as he could go, and licked. Carlisle moaned in surprise and pushed his ass back towards the other. Edward grabbed Carlisle's hips to prevent him from moving and gave another slow lick. The blond gasped and shivered. "Mmmm Love-love~"

Edward kept doing this until he'd licked up all his cream. Carlisle looked back at Edward with a shy smile. "Your turn," whispered Edward.

Carlisle carefully pushed Edward down onto his back with an innocent smile. Edward grinned back saucily. He loved how sweet and innocent his boyfriend looked. Carlisle moved to get in between his boyfriends legs. Edward lay back and spread his legs, looking every bit the submissive maiden. Carlisle gently moved his fingers down to stroke his boyfriend's entrance. Edward clenched a little bit in anticipation, then relaxed. Carlisle pushed two fingers in with a grin. "You nice and calm my darling?"

"Not in the least," murmured Edward, "But please, don't stop."

"Would you like something, bigger?" Carlisle purred, stretching his fingers inside of his boyfriend.

"Mm... oh... oh yes, Carlisle, please..."

Carlisle pulled his fingers out and rubbed his manhood against Edward's entrance. Edward started milking in anticipation. "Damn tease," he murmured.

Meanwhile, Norah had finished drawing some... ahem... interesting pictures of Edward with his "lady" friend and headed to the back room to show Edward.


	9. Chapter 9

Carlisle could hear footsteps coming towards their room and he darted underneath the blankets with a red face, not willing to show any of his body to a little girl. "She's coming." Carlisle said quickly and quietly to his boyfriend.

Edward dove under the covers with Carlisle. "Maybe if we ignore her she'll go away," whispered Edward, teasing Carlisle's nipple with a finger.

Carlisle gasped softly and snuggled closer to Edward.

"Edward? Can I show you something, please?~" the girl whined.

"Not right now, thank you," Edward called out, flicking at Carlisle's nipple again. He loved the man's erotic sounds.

"Please?~" Norah begged. Carlisle whimpered and couldn't help but rub against Edward.

Edward gave a very audible moan and ground back against Carlisle. "Damn tease," he whispered.

"Edward." Norah whined and banged on the bedroom door.

"You know it," Carlisle gasped.

"Should I tell her?" whispered Edward, grinding harder and reaching around to pinch Carlisle's ass.

Carlisle gasped and moved his mouth to Edward's ear. "Yes, but be nice."

Edward winked. "Norah, will you please wait for me in the living room until I'm finished having sex with my roommate?" he called.

The young girl made a rather horrified sound and moved away from the door, far away from the door. "I think you damaged her mind Eddie," Carlisle murmured and moved to get back in between his lovers legs.

"What the hell did she think we were doing?" asked Edward, bucking his hips up to grind hard against Carlisle, aching for release, aching to have Edward inside him.

Carlisle moved to push his manhood into Edward with a gasp. "Oh gods, hng," Carlisle mewed. Edward cried out hornily, clenching hard. Carlisle pushed deeper into his boyfriend, mewling softly. Edward tried to relax, he really did, but his body didn't obey him and eventually he just gave up, going with the feeling, moaning and cursing and gasping Carlisle's name. Carlisle pulled back and rammed himself into Edward's prostate. "You... dirty boy..," Carlisle panted.

"OH! Oh Carlisle! Carlisle! _CARLISLE_!" he screamed, momentarily forgetting how thin the walls were.

Carlisle moved his hand down to spank Edward. "You bad, very bad boy~" Carlisle purred and moved quicker.

Edward gasped hungrily and arched, liking the slight stimulation. "Carly..."

Carlisle spanked Edward more. "Naughty boy~" he crooned. Edward screamed, clenching down and grinding, his every instinct telling him to get more by any means necessary. Carlisle pushed in deeper, thrusting back and forth, not bothering to stop.

"Car-Carlisle..." stuttered Edward. "More...oh gods...I-I'm getting close..."

Carlisle slapped his boyfriend's ass, leaving a red mark and moved much more quicker, feeling his release close in.

"AH!" Edward cried out, in a voice that for him was unnaturally high. Carlisle pulled back and pushed back in as hard as he could, releasing with a loud pitiful moan. Edward cried out again when he felt Carlisle come inside him. "Yes...," Carlisle hissed, snuggling back against Carlisle. Carlisle kept going, wanting his boyfriend to release. Edward thrust back hard against Carlisle, not really wanting this to end, but knowing Carlisle might be getting sore... so conflicted... but gods this felt good... and he was fairly lucky to have such a gorgeous and adept lover. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Carlisle wheezed, feeling a little sore, but wanted to please his boyfriend.

Edward pressed back harder, nuzzling Carlisle. "Sweetie, if you want to stop, we can," he murmured, "and finish up later."

"N-No, you're close, I can feel it, but can you ride me... I don't have the stamina."

Edward smiled and pressed Carlisle down on his back, wrapped his legs around him, and rode him as hard as he could, using Carlisle's shoulders as anchor, crying out and screaming the man's name. Carlisle purred and bucked upwards. Edward moaned softly and came hard, relaxing in Carlisle's arms. "Mmm, my Carlisle..."

Carlisle snuggled up under Edward, panting heavily. "Mmmm my Edward, mine." Carlisle whispered.

"Yes," whispered Edward, nuzzling Carlisle. "...I wonder how the girl's doing?"

"You probably destroyed her innocence." Carlisle murmured softly.

"I destroyed yours," pointed out Edward, nuzzling harder.

"I know you have." Carlisle murmured and nuzzled back lovingly.

"And you're no worse off for it so why would she be?" Edward ground against Carlisle.

Carlisle shrugged and nuzzled him gently. "My darling~"

Norah came back by the room. "A-are you still in there?" she asked, her voice shaking. Edward tittered and buried his face in Carlisle's pillow.

Carlisle blushed and nudged Edward gently. "You promised to see it after you sexed me," Carlisle] whispered.

"Alright," agreed Edward, getting out of bed and heading for the door without bothering to get dressed.

"Edward please, cover your bits," Carlisle] whimpered softly.

Edward laughed softly at Carlisle's overprotectiveness and pulled on a long pleated skirt. "Better?" he asked.

"Fine," Carlisle whispered and snuggled down under the blankets.

Edward went out and tapped a very disturbed-looking Norah on the shoulder. "What is it you wanted to show me?" he asked. Norah's face was red and she handed the pictures she drew to Edward. Edward's face turned ten shades of red as he looked at the pictures. "Wh—wh…" he sputtered out before regaining composure. "Not as innocent as we look, are we?"

Norah looked away and moved away from the man. Carlisle snuggled down under the warm blankets. Edward patted the top of Norah's head. "You know, I think I might publish these. They're quite good," he said. "Help yourself to the fridge and stay as late as you want." He waved a hand carelessly. "I'm going back to make sweet love to my honey."

"She's not a woman is she? She's a guy, right?" Norah asked quietly, looking at the fridge. Carlisle wanted Edward to come back to snuggle up with him.

"Yes," said Edward quietly. A despot he may be, but he wasn't a liar. "I thought he was a woman too when I first met him. But... he's not. He's the most beautiful, sensual man I've ever known. The most sensual _person_ ," he corrected himself.

Norah's face went red. "He's pretty." She said quietly and moved to sit down on the couch. Carlisle rested his head on the pillow, waiting for his boyfriend.

"He's beautiful," corrected Edward, "and ... and I love him. That's why I moved in with him. That, and your sister is absolutely insufferable when she's drunk."

"She's homophobic... that's why I hide the truth from her." Norah replied. "You know he's got the right body for a model, you know?" the younger girl added.

"Well, you try telling him that," said Edward. "He seems convinced that he's not absolutely gorgeous." He doubled back. "Truth?! What truth?" he asked.

"She thinks I'm straight... I have a girlfriend." Norah replied quietly.

"Congratulations," said Edward, thrilled. "Well, my boyfriend wants me, so... perhaps you can go out with her and just say you were with me?"

Norah shrugged but nodded. "Have fun," she replied. Carlisle snuggled up with the pillow, waiting for his boyfriend.

Edward danced off to Carlisle's room, a grin on his face. "Miss me, lover?" he asked.

"Yes, I want to snuggle up with you. My nice warm sexy living pillow doll, but much prettier."

"Pillow doll?" Edward arched an eyebrow and snuggled into Carlisle's arms. "As long as I'm sexy..."

"I want to snuggle and cuddle and just relax in your arms," Carlisle] purred, licking at Edward's chin.

"I have no problem with that," murmured Edward, licking Carlisle back vengefully

Carlisle snuggled up in his boyfriends arms. "What did Norah say and have to show you?"

Edward showed Carlisle the sexually explicit drawings. "She figured out that you're a man, told me her sister's homophobic, and that she's a lesbian. I think."

Carlisle blushed and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. "Geez, that's something, no wonder that ol' roommate of yours didn't take so kindly to me."

"She has an unfortunate habit of turning men gay," murmured Edward, breathing in the cidery scent of his man.

"I would've thought you would have already been gay, without her being your roommate," Carlisle whispered, pressing his nose to Edward's chest.

Edward shook his head. "I was bicurious when I met her," he said. "We got drunk one night at a party... since then, I hadn't been able to shake her. I remember her crying about how her last three boyfriends had left her for men."

Carlisle nodded and snuggled up closer to his boyfriend, taking in his sweet smell. "Mmm, chocolate strawberries."

Edward flushed and rubbed affectionately against Carlisle

"Mmm, please, no more sex now, I'm tired and if I get horny I might get sore." Carlisle whined, clinging onto his boyfriend.

Edward faked a pout but snuggled up to his boyfriend. "Alright, sweetie. No more sex."

"Not for now at least," Carlisle] whispered, and hugged Edward gently.

Edward squeaked. "You're the perfect boyfriend," he said.

"H-How?" Carlisle squeaked and looked at him a tad confused.

"Gorgeous, sexy, effeminate-looking, loves dressing up, intelligent, a little taller, long hair... and that voice! Oh! I could survive for years on your voice alone!"

Carlisle's face went beet red and he curled up against Edward's chest. "I'm not gorgeous or sexy... I'm not perfect either," Carlisle] murmured.

"You're not perfect, but you're gorgeous and sexy," countered Edward.

"You're making it sound like I'm perfect when I'm not." Carlisle murmured and nuzzled up against his boyfriend.

Edward petted Carlisle. "I think you're wonderful."

Carlisle blushed and pressed his face to Edward's chest. "You're much better."

"Only because I have you." Edward continued petting Carlisle, loving him against him. Carlisle curled up in his boyfriends arms, breathing softly against Edward's chest. Edward purred, then started humming softly to soothe Carlisle to sleep.

"Are you trying to get me to sleep?" Carlisle asked quietly, licking at Edward's chest.

Edward gave a soft mewl. "Are you trying to get me up?" he replied.

Carlisle blushed and shook his head. "Sorry," Carlisle] replied quickly and rested his head on Edward's chest.

"I think a nap might be good for both of us," said Edward. "It's been an eventful morning."

"Yes, you wanting and needing sex."

"And Norah coming over, and the act of moving in..."

"I know, honey, we can take a nap, as long as you don't plan of having sex with me in my sleep."

Edward made a disappointed sound but snuggled up to Carlisle. "I'll let you rest, and if I get horny, I'll just head off to the bathroom," he murmured.

"No masturbation, just wake me up if you get horny... otherwise for that reason I will let you screw me in my sleep." Carlisle mumbled and snuggled up against his boyfriend's chest.

"Mm?" queried Edward. "I don't want to make you sore. What do you have against masturbation?"

"I would sooner it be a much better pleasure for you... and you can always wake me up."

Edward smiled fondly at his boyfriend's selflessness. "I will if it comes to that," he promised. "But for now, let's sleep."

Carlisle smiled and pressed himself against Edward lovingly, slowly falling asleep. Edward closed his eyes, cuddling happily with his Carlisle, letting saucy dreams and plans lull him to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Two hours during his sleep, Carlisle started to dream; a sex dream was taking place in his mind. Edward did as well. His involved the shower, Carlisle pressing him up against the tiled wall, him wrapping his legs around Carlisle's waist, begging to be entered. The blonde started to pant and moan soft, dreaming he was in a naughty outfit and Edward was screwing him hard. Edward moaned in his sleep, rubbing against Carlisle but not going any further, wanting the friction. God, he wanted him. Carlisle moaned softly and rubbed himself against his boyfriend. Edward echoed the moans, wrapping his legs around Carlisle subconsciously. The blonde squealed in his sleep as Edward had hit his soft spot.

Edward nuzzled into Carlisle, seeking warmth, seeking love. "Mmmmm," he moaned softly. The blonde squealed and moaned in bliss. Edward settled down in his sleep, just before he would have come, and simply nestled against Carlisle, enjoying his body. The blonde squeaked as he came on Edward, panting in his sleep. Edward petted Carlisle in his sleep, happy to possess him, happy to love him. The blonde kept panting for a while before settling down. Edward purrred easily, holding the man and stroking him, letting his legs fall to his sides. Carlisle purred softly and peacefully in his sleep.

They slept for a good couple of hours before a loud pounding sounded at the door. The blonde groaned and snuggled up against his boyfriend. Edward's eyes opened blearily. "What's that?" he mumbled eloquently. Carlisle murmured something and snuggled up close to his boyfriend.

"Mmm?" asked Edward. The blonde stayed asleep but nuzzled Edward's neck affectionately. The pounding grew louder, and Edward plunked his head back on the pillow. "Oh for the love of-" he snapped, sitting up and bounding to the door. Carlisle mewed and snuggled up with the pillow, missing the warmth. Edward opened the door, and whom should he see standing there but Carlisle's "friend" Aro.

"Ello mate, just came by to say sorry to Carlisle for what happened last night, and I also think you and him are a perfect match, he needs someone like you to give him confidence." Aro confessed, a cheesy grin on his face.

Edward was taken aback. "Well... I'll go wake him up. Come on in," he said. Edward walked back to the bedroom and attempted to wake Carlisle by shaking his shoulder.

The blonde slowly woke up to Edward shaking him. "Mmmm whats wrong?" He yawned.

"Aro came here to apologise to you," replied Edward, smoothing out the wrinkles in his long skirt.

"You've got come on your chest." Carlisle yawned and moved to sit up, carefully moving to pull on some proper male clothes.

"I...what?" Edward looked down and blushed. "Oh! Oh, I'd better clean this up in the bathroom," he said, heading off to find a wash cloth. The blonde felt relaxed and a little tired as he got dressed into his clothes and went out into the lounge. Edward followed soon after he'd replaced his skirt with one of his silken nightgowns.

Carlisle's face went bright red. "Ahh,h why are you here, Aro?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"As I was saying to your boyfriend, you too are good for each other and to say sorry for last night."

Edward smiled. "I assume your boyfriend made you apologise?" he asked.

"Yes he did, but I also realized that what I said was horrible." Aro bowed his head. Carlisle smiled at Edward knowingly. Edward raised an eyebrow at Carlisle, then snuggled closer to him.

"As far as Caius knows, you're sick... he said he saw you downtown and you looked terrible, so I better get going." Aro nodded, getting up and leaving. "Ha, hello there Edward."

Edward turned his raised eyebrow to Aro. "Goodbye, Aro," he said.

Carlisle smiled once Aro left. "My Eddie."

"Yes, yours, and I hope you realise that you're the only person who can get away with calling me that," murmured Edward, pressing hungrily against Carlisle

Carlisle blushed and held his boyfriend. "So was that your come on your chest?"

"No," said Edward. "My skirt would have been wet." Carlisle blushed and nuzzled up against his boyfriend shyly.

"I guess it was yours, then," Edward said

Carlisle's face went beet red. "H-How?" He gasped.

"Because it wasn't mine," said Edward, kissing Carlisle. He was so adorable when he blushed.

Carlisle pressed his face to Edward's neck. "Does that mean I had a wet dream?"

"I suppose so," murmured Edward. petting Carlisle's soft blond hair. "You're so sweet," he whispered.

"W-What do you mean?" Carlisle asked, coughing a little.

"You're always blushing at the littlest thing, and you look so cute when you blush," murmured Edward, "and you don't seem to be in any way aware of your own charms."

Carlisle blushed more. "I can't help it."

"That's fine," said Edward, trying to soothe his boyfriend. "It's very adorable."

Carlisle's face went bright red and he clung onto his boyfriend.

"Well, if Xemnas thinks you're sick and I'm relieved of babysitting duty... what shall we do?"

"I just want to snuggle with my boyfriend."

Edward smiled. "I can't argue with that," he said, moving over to the couch and opening his arms. Carlisle moved to snuggle up against Edward. Edward enfolded Carlisle in his arms, humming softly to him.

Carlisle smiled and purred softly. "Sorry I came on you."

Edward smiled. "Don't worry, sweetie, I take it as a compliment." Carlisle blushed a little, becoming flustered and snuggled up closer to his boyfriend. Edward kissed Carlisle on the lips. "You are the sweetest thing," he whispered.

"You're such a darling Edward." Carlisle whispered.

"Am I?" asked Edward offhandedly. "You must bring it out in me." Carlisle nuzzled Edward's neck, before starting to nibble at it. Edward opened his legs reflexively, wanting Carlisle inside of him. Secretly he got off on being dominated. Carlisle moved a hand down to close his boyfriend's legs. Edward moaned in distress. "Carlisle?" he asked. Carlisle pouted at him innocently. "Tease," Edward accused.

"I feel a bit sore for sex." Carlisle admitted.

Edward laughed and wrapped his arms affectionately around Carlisle. "Alright," he relented.

Carlisle smiled a little at his boyfriend. "Thank-you, we can try later on tonight."

"I'm not that much of a slut am I?" asked Edward, grinning and petting Carlisle. He loved the feel of the silky hair beneath his hands.

"Of course you're not, what made you think that?" Carlisle asked, whining softly.

"I was joking sweetie," said Edward. "I used to be, but then I had a period of celibacy...and then I met you." He kissed Carlisle. "You're the only one I want."

"You're the only one I want."

"Awwww," said Edward, melting. "You're too good to me, honey."

"You're good to me too." Carlisle whined. Edward combed through Carlisle's hair and began to braid it. Carlisle looked up at Edward's face. "What are you doing?"

"Braiding your hair," said Edward innocently.

Carlisle nodded a little. "Okay, I suppose I'll let you do that."

Edward contented himself by braiding Carlisle's hair for a little bit. He left the two pieces on either side of his face where they were, then braided the rest. "You look so pretty," he said.

The blonde blushed. "I do?" He asked quietly.

"Always," said Edward happily.

Carlisle snuggled up against Edward. "Mine." He murmured.

"Yes," agreed Edward, then louder, "I, Edward Masen, belong to Carlisle!"

"I belong to you too, you know," Carlisle murmured.

Edward smiled, flattered. "I love you so much," he said, squeezing Carlisle as if the man were his favourite teddy bear. The blonde squeaked and wrapped his arms around Edward. Edward giggled and got up to put on a movie.

"What are we watching, my Prince?"

"I don't know yet," Edward replied, pleased with the nickname. "What do you want to watch?"

"Anything you want to watch." Carlisle smiled.

"Alright, then let's watch Brokeback Mountain," decided Edward.

"As long as you don't tell me what it's about, I've never seen it before."

"It has a sad ending, but we can cuddle and hold hands through it," Edward murmured. Carlisle nodded and snuggled up with the pillows, waiting for his boyfriend. Edward snuggled up to Carlisle, wrapping his arms around the man and hitting Play.

Carlisle smiled down at his boyfriend. "Love you~"

"Love you too," Edward purred, resting his head in Carlisle's lap. Carlisle ran his fingers through Edward's hair gently. Edward purred and licked suggestively at Carlisle's legs.

"N-No Edward, not now."

Edward stopped licking and lay in Carlisle's lap, curling up a bit. Carlisle stroked Edward's head gently. Edward pulled away from the touch slightly, focusing his attention on the movie. Carlisle blinked and just curled up against Edward, just trying to forget that Edward had rejected him from stroking his hair. Edward softened when he felt Carlisle's body against his. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "You make me so horny. When you touch me, even if it's just my hair... it takes most of my self-control to stop from jumping you."

Carlisle snuggled up against his boyfriend. "If you can hold it for the whole movie... then you shall get a treat."

Edward purred in surprise. "Well then... are you going to tempt me more or less?"

"I'm just going to leave it at that." He whispered. Edward smiled and reached to grip Carlisle's hand thankfully. Carlisle squeezed his boyfriends hand and snuggled up with him as they watched the movie. Two and a half hours later, Edward's face was shining with tears at the tragic ending. He sniffled and buried his face in Carlisle's clothes.

Carlisle stroked his cheek gently. "It's okay Eddie, you have me honey." He whispered, kissing his boyfriends forehead.

Edward sniffled again, clinging to Carlisle. "That movie..." he whispered. "It's so beautiful and so terrible."

"You're beautiful but very naughty." He whispered.

"Can't argue," said Edward, drying his eyes and nestling into Carlisle.

Carlisle kissed his forehead. "You were a very good boy." Edward smiled, not even bothering to be offended at being treated like a pet. He had no pride when it came to Carlisle. "You what here, I'm going to get your treat." Carlisle whispered, kissing his forehead and disappeared into the bedroom and closed the door. He quickly changed into the school girls outfit and made sure it looked sexy, before tying his hair back into pigtails.

Edward stretched out, regaining his equilibrium and breathing deeply. "Just a movie," he told himself.

Carlisle smiled to himself. "Are you ready my darling?" He called out.

"Ready," called Edward, stretching again.

"Close your eyes baby~" He replied with a smile, waiting for his boyfriends reply. Edward obliged eagerly, closing his eyes with a smile lighting up his face. Carlisle opened the door and stepped out into the living room with a blush and walked over to his boyfriend.

Hearing the footsteps, Edward sat up. "Can I open my eyes now?" he asked.

Carlisle moved to stand a good distance away from Edward and posed. "Now you can."

Edward opened his eyes and they almost bugged out of his head. "Carlisle," he murmured. "You look sensational!"

Carlisle did a small turn for Edward. "I've been a bad boy~ Would you give me a swift spanking?~"

Edward smiled and held out his arms. "I didn't know you'd be into _that_ ," he smirked.

"I love you so much~" Carlisle purred and swished his hips.

Edward about melted. "I love you too," he said, giving Carlisle's ass a tentative slap. The blonde moaned and he bent over for his boyfriend. Edward leaned forward and nipped at the soft skin. Carlisle parted his legs as he touched the ground, swishing his ass at Edward. Edward smiled. "So bold," he commented, slapping Carlisle's ass again gently. Carlisle moaned softly. Edward pulled Carlisle onto the couch with him and wrapped his arms around the man. "I love you so much... strange, but I do."

"I love you darling." Carlisle purred and rubbed his ass down against his boyfriend's pants.

Edward let his hands go up to grasp Carlisle's ass and ground against it hungrily. "Still sore?" he asked.

"I feel better now baby, you want to screw me hard?~"

That was all the invitation Edward needed.

Carlisle moved to unzip Edward's pants and rubbed down on his lover's manhood. "Mmm such a hard boy~"

Edward smiled affectionately at his lover's boldness, then reached up and tugged Carlisle's panties down. "Mm," he murmured. "Hot."

Carlisle rubbed down against his boyfriend. "Mmm you're sexy."

"I know I am," said Edward, "but I'm nowhere near as hot as you."

"You are far more hot, I'm not hot either... I'm cold."

"I think you're hot," said Edward decidedly, "and right now, we are going to go with my opinion." He wrapped his arms around Carlisle and nibbled his neck. Carlisle gasped and rubbed against Edward hotly. Edward smiled and pulled away, motioning for Carlisle to get onto the couch. Carlisle moved onto the couch, letting the skirt fall over his hips and he parted his legs for Edward, looking up at his boyfriends face. Edward grinned as though he'd been given a great gift and proceeded to rim his lover again. He was aware that this was possibly the most unsanitary thing two people could do, but it seemed to give Carlisle pleasure, so he didn't mind. He reached between Carlisle's legs and fondled the man's parts, caressing with a feather-light touch. Carlisle gasped and moaned softly, wrapping his legs around Edward's waist mewling softly. Enjoying the older man's reactions, Edward decided he should actually fuck Carlisle before he burst. He slipped out of the long pleated skirt with agonising slowness, then pressed his proud manhood against Carlisle's crack, moving up and down teasingly, reaching for some extra lube just before entering.

The blonde gasped and rubbed back against him gently. "Mmm please, just screw me." He gasped.

"Sweetling," Edward murmured, moving with deliberate slowness, being sure to stroke himself as much as possible against Carlisle's prostate, holding Carlisle's hips to keep him still. "This is for making me wait so long," he joked, nipping the other's ear affectionately. Carlisle whined and used his legs to pull Edward closer, whining softly. "I know I'm evil," Edward purred, "but you love me for it." He finally relented after a bit, keeping his hands on Carlisle's slender body but moving them up from his hips, and pounded into him ferociously. Gods, the man felt like heaven!

Carlisle gasped, squealing loudly before starting to moan. "Mmmm Edward, naughty boy, naughty boy go faster!" He whimpered, pushing back against his boyfriend.

Edward smiled deviously and obliged Carlisle. "Mmmm, you're amazing," he murmured.

"You're amazing, you're sexy and a very good sexy boy!" He moaned softly.

Edward pounded harder, trying to restrain himself from coming before Carlisle did. "My Vex," he whispered. "Who would have thought I could be so lucky?"

"I'm lucky, I have someone like you and you're so protecting it makes me feel horny!"

Edward smiled deviously as he reached around to pump Carlisle. "And this? How does this make you feel?" he asked.

The blonde started to pant, bucking up against the Adonis's hand. "H-Horny."

Edward squeezed Carlisle's side with his other hand. "Does it now?" he asked.

Carlisle gasped and pushed back against Edward's hips, whining softly. "Faster!" He gasped out. Panting with the exertion, Edward pumped and pounded as hard and fast as he could, but he didn't know how much longer he could last. Part of him thought he was dreaming and would soon wake up...but part of him really hoped he never would.

Carlisle mewled loudly and came heavily over the Adonis's stomach. "Mmmmm."

Edward came too, stretching his body and enjoying the feeling of the warm liquid on his stomach. "That...was very nice," he said, somewhat lamely

Carlisle let Edward stay inside him and pulled his boyfriend down to hug him tightly. "I don't know how someone your age can like someone my age." Carlisle whispered.

"That's simple, darling," said Edward. "Age is a mere number. It's all but irrelevant. Besides, you're not that old. We're both in our twenties."

"You're early twenties, and I'm late twenties." Carlisle replied softly, pressing his face to Edward's shoulder, breathing softly.

"I think I would love you no matter how old you were," said Edward. "You're simply a wonderful person."

"You know I probably want to settle down properly though, right?" He asked softly.

Edward looked up at Carlisle's charmingly angular face. "Are you talking about...marriage?" he asked, breathless.

The blonde's face went beet red, but he nodded, pressing his face against Edward's shoulder. "Yes I am." He said softly.

"Carlisle..." murmured Edward. "We've known each other for so short a time. I'm sure that you're the one for me, but are you sure that I'm right for you?"

"I wasn't meaning now, but I was just saying I would want to settle down and I think you're perfect... and if Aro... and I mean Aro said something like that well... then he could be right."

Edward took all this in, nodding slowly. "I would be honored to marry you," he said finally, nestling close to Carlisle.

"I would love to marry you." He whispered, holding onto the younger man tightly.

Edward felt as though his head was floating on a cloud. He'd just gotten engaged! He snuggled happily into Carlisle, confident that they'd have a wonderful life together.

 **A/N: And that's all she wrote! If you have anything you'd like to see past this, please do let me know, I'd love the inspiration. Thank you once again for being such a great audience!**


End file.
